


【YGO VRA5DXAL】Till World End

by Lisette_Zhang



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 千万不要认真, 各种胡说八道, 胡搞人物关系, 设定全是BUG
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisette_Zhang/pseuds/Lisette_Zhang
Summary: 旧文搬运；六代同堂人外paro；（大概是）《好兆头》天使恶魔AU；但其实那篇小说我看得很不认真还没看完；CP（倾向）有游十游，暗表……不过还是那句，反正我写CP也像无CP（装死）；预警：大量OOC，胡搞人物关系（……）；试图一本正经地胡说八道，设定全是瞎扯，根本没有逻辑；总之一大堆BUG，请千万不要认真。
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2017/9/30

0.

挑一个词来形容今天，就是“普通”，连云彩的形状都难以让人联想到任何东西。温度略有些高，但还不算什么，大体称得上舒适。这种日子非常适合推开一切工作，体会一把安度晚年的老人的日常。包括普普通通地泡杯茶，拿几个草莓大福窝在窗台边，一边欣赏院子里精心打理的草木花卉，一边呷一口微烫的茶水——

并不包括被一团西伯利亚的冷空气砰然撞个满怀。

嗯不对，还有几丝北欧的寒气混在里面。

瞥了眼瞬间结霜的杯壁，房主淡定地擦去了已经倾洒一地的茶水。这当儿某个行走的交通事故也蹦跳起来，毫不客气地一把抓过大福塞进嘴里，含糊不清地嘟哝：“嗷，you-sai-上午好。”

“你是还没倒过来时差吗，十代前辈？”

“哦，”用力咽下点心，多半刚从北欧那边横跨整个西伯利亚平原一路超速过来的家伙刷地晃出一个灿烂笑容，“下午好，游星，好巧你也在啊。”

“下午好，有什么事吗？”

“说来话长……游戏前辈在吗？”

“……我建议你直接去跟暗游戏前辈赔礼。”

“不是啊！”十代几乎大叫起来，“我并没有惹暗游戏前辈生气啊？”

而他乖巧的后辈只是维持正姿坐在坐垫上，用眼神对此话表达了几分不信任。十代见状单手叉腰，把另一只手臂抱着的东西往前一伸，给游星看鼓鼓囊囊地包起来的什么：“我真的有要紧事而且说来话长……”

游星靛蓝的眼睛在接触到那个东西的真相时瞬间凝冻，十代还没反应过来就觉得臂间一轻，还没赞叹完游星的速度就发觉对方亮出了某种不得了的物品。

“……？”

“即使是十代前辈如果想要做出什么伤害的举动也是必须要阻止的……”黑发的天使一脸沉痛，一手抱住布包一手拿着不知何时出现的超大号圣水水枪，不偏不倚指住前方一脸懵逼的恶魔。

“等等完全不懂啊怎么回事？游星你把那玩意放下放下啦！话说你原来随身带着那种东西的吗？！？”

“太过分了！”一分钟后解除危机的恶魔盘着腿坐在屋内矮桌边喊出声，“恶魔也是有道理的！我几千年都没见过会直接吃人的好嘛！让人类自己吃自己才比较符合我们的行事风格。”

“虽然是实话但是十代前辈还请注意你的发言。”对面的天使面无表情地提醒他这里还有一个以帮助人类为职的存在，“那么这个是怎么回事？”

“啊说到这个……”十代无意识地揪住了耳侧垂落的棕发，一副超级苦恼的样子，“那个……你还记得约翰吗？”

“记得。”这个名字很常见，但能被十代提到只可能是指特定的一位。游星得说那位前辈真的是位好天使，非常好的一位天使，除了性格有点迷糊以致交友不慎和极端方向白痴外也没什么别的缺点了。

“他不是兼职神父来完成定额工作嘛，你们那些啥特别正义特别秘密特别不可言说的标准神迹短体验……”

“是标准化短时神圣体验，我知道你当恶魔几千年了，但你忘得还真一干二净呢。”

“水母是没有脑子的。”堕天使神色严肃地回答。

“……十代前辈，那个不是优点，还有请不要抄袭后辈的台词。”

“优点缺点很重要吗？”自曝者不以为然，顺便略过了抄袭那段，“人类的一大诡秘烦恼来源就是同样的品质他们看自己全是优点而看别人全是缺点，不过这点挺好利用的~”

“……总之约翰前辈怎么了？”天使尽心地把话题正了回来。

“哦，他最近几十年不是呆丹麦嘛，我早上去找他玩……”

“顺手造成了蒂沃利公园喷泉失控、天鹅咬人的事故？”

“喂那算什么‘事故’，不是很可爱吗？而且又不赖我，如此娱乐一看就是游矢的作风好嘛！”

“你跟游矢一起去丹麦的？”

“刚巧顺路而已。啊我说到哪了？对我去找约翰玩，他恰好正在度假——度假万岁！开始很正常，我们高高兴兴地吃了烤肉，然后决定趁夏天还没过去到码头逛逛，结果眼见着一辆停在那的渡轮爆炸了，我猜新闻用不了几小时就会播出来……呜哇你那是什么眼神！跟我无关好嘛！我上个月就把这个月的定额赶完了这个月只想偷懒！反正约翰当然是冲上去了，我想有他在估计人员伤亡会降到最小吧，不过这个月我放假所以就不使绊子了。接着我都打算走开了自己去其他地方玩，一个人突然从轮船上把这个扔了下来然后自己也跳了下来？”

“……所以？”

“我接住了第一个没接住第二个。”

“十代前辈，我觉得你根本不需要努力工作了，只要到处走走就能攒够一个月的工作额度了。”游星非常诚恳地说。十代对此翻了个白眼：“感谢夸奖。”

游星叹口气低头看怀里的小东西，十代超速飞行时用某种特别邪恶特别神秘特别不可告人的恶魔的办法把它保护得很好，它甚至还在睡梦中，不时啵唧啵唧小嘴吐个口水泡泡。

“约翰前辈也在的话为什么不交给他？”

“啊怎么说？”十代后仰倒在地上瘫成一滩水母饼，“我其实不擅长应付人类，我是说少数几个还好，一大圈哗啦啦围过来就完全不知道怎么办了 。”

“于是你被吓得瞬间横穿了整个欧亚大陆一头栽进了我的院子？看来下次想对付你得叫上游马。”

“饶了我吧，”十代囧囧有神地爬起来，正视游星一点都不像在开玩笑的神情，“那小子的教徒几万了？”

“我倾向于称为‘信众’。”游星谨慎地思考了一下，“人间界和地狱先不谈，上次我回去的时候感觉天堂基本沦陷了。”

“……打个商量，能不能把游马借给我们几天？你看反正他在这边也有朋友，我非常看好他的煽动潜力。”

“没门。”

“游星你太无趣了，”十代又后倒，双眼无神地瞪着天花板，“反正上头的老家伙们只看工作有没有做根本不管是谁做的，偶尔互相搭把手有什么问题。”

“问题很大，你是个恶魔。”

“怪我咯？啊游戏前辈怎么还不回来……”

“……什么？”

“什么什么？”

“……”

“……”

“……十代前辈，这里是‘我’家。”

“……哎？哎哎？？”

“……所以你是想交给游戏前辈来的？”

而方向感很迷的恶魔正在努力表达自己的目瞪口呆，无暇说话。这时天使怀抱的小家伙抽了抽鼻子，睁开了一双绿得惊人的眼睛，使用一种古老的发声方式爆出了惊天动地的婴儿啼哭声。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/10/2

1\. “不可言说”与“不可告人”

绝大部分故事都有一个开端，因为开端之前是什么，没有人说得清；而之所以没有人说得清，是因为它们都属于某种神秘的不可言说。

或者用恶魔的话，“不可告人”。

例如上帝花了六天创造世界，最后一天休息，为什么刚好不好总共七天，就是一种“不可言说”。

——或许企鹅和北极熊该感谢上帝最后决定创造人类而不是它们，不然它们就要连续工作六年才能换来一年的休息时间了。——

不过由此我们可以看出，上帝是个工作狂，这或许解释了为什么某些天使完美继承了类似的品质——呜哇！游星把水枪放下!

总之，在上帝连续加班的六天里，他并没有创造天使。

人类总觉得天使都是一早就在的玩意儿，从创世以来就伴随上帝身侧，这其实不甚精准，但也不是全错。

偏差原因在于，上帝非常喜欢足球。

某个时空的上帝观看了人类的这项运动后，极其想要在天堂里普及推广，鉴于老头儿几乎是万能的——“几乎”，除了造不出他自己举不动的石头——他就跳跃到创世之前的时间要求过去的自己造出点什么东西，不用太多，够开足球赛就行。从此所有的时空里，上帝都会事先把天使们造出来，以备自己未来的爱好之需。

所以，足球是人类有史以来最伟大的发明，远远甩纺织机电灯计算机好几万条街。

至于创世之前老头干了什么准备工作，准备了多长时间，思考了什么，就又是其他的“不可言说”了——不要试图搞清老家伙的心思，曾经有个人类的科学家大喊着“上帝不掷骰子！”尝试过这个事，结果除了把自己从外貌到精神搞得疯疯癫癫外别无益处，反而是另一个坦然接受了这些“不可言说”的科学家安全而顺利地搞好了他的研究。科学家都如此，其他人类更别说了。

顺便悄悄告诉你，创世之前准备开工的那个瞬间，上帝在思考的东西其实是：

“奶奶的这堆破事好烦，赶快做完，放自己几万年假！”

人们总是在没有工作的时候特别焦虑地渴望工作，当真工作了又同样焦虑地渴望假期。这真的不是他们的错，上帝自己也是这样的嘛。

——注：以上片段摘录于《与恶魔的对话》手写笔记。笔者藤木游作，六岁。

顺便一提，在记录本这一页的末尾有一行字迹工整的批注：“好孩子请不要相信十代前辈的胡说八道。”

而在这段字迹出现的当晚，不动游星针对跟小孩说话时爆粗口的问题举着圣水枪追杀了游城十代半个地球；在这段字迹出现的第二天，藤木游作为了对监护人之一擅自翻看自己笔记的行为表达抗议离家出走，于监护人之二的怂恿下把情况伪装成了一次诱拐。

后来不动游星求助于九十九游马，联合把三界翻了个遍，惊动上下。不到一个小时他们从武藤游戏在人间界的家里将毫无自觉地吃着冰镇西瓜打牌的一人一恶魔揪了出来，并把后者扔到了由于搜寻工作的进行而被打扰了跟伙伴的共进晚餐因此不太开心的武藤暗游戏那里。同样被拖下水参与了声势浩大的寻人行动的榊游矢并不对前辈兼同事的悲惨遭遇感到同情，他亲切地抱抱游作，附和着游马说了几句不要学十代前辈开玩笑开得过火到达作死境地后，悄悄地跟小孩咬耳朵说想知道什么八卦也欢迎来问我。

“游矢君，这个你还是别想了。”不知何时赶来的武藤游戏笑眯眯地从后辈手里接过小男孩揉了揉脑袋，“游作君会是我们的。”

“我并没有想要跟游戏前辈抢人哦。”

“抢人？抢什么，大家不都是一家人吗？”

“说的好游马前辈！”

游作顺从地蹭蹭游戏的手掌，对游矢眨眨眼用摩尔斯电码回了个“Yes”.

有一个问题是，最开始上帝没想创造恶魔。

但事情总归是喜欢出乎规划者的意料的，有时候神秘的“不可言说”比上帝本人还要随心所欲，乐于让人不知所措。

哦，牵扯到恶魔，或许该说“不可告人”。

比如人类的先祖啃掉了善恶树上的果子，这个上帝就很没想到。某种意义上这很蠢，人类明明是上帝照自己的形象造的，老头就没想过他自己乐不乐意无条件服从吗？

但考虑到人类一被诱惑就吃了的蠢劲儿，或许我们不该对上帝的智商抱有期待。

不过当然也可以说，这不过是一种“不可告人”。从蛇对女人说话开始，上帝就在跟人类玩一种由空白的牌组成、只有他自己知道规则的游戏。每一种出牌的方式，每一步打出的连锁，从天使到人类到恶魔都毫无头绪，只能随着他的举动团团转胆战心惊地挨过每一天。

所以撒旦才反了。

其实撒旦很爱上帝的，在他还不叫撒旦还有个天使名字的时候，他是上帝最疯狂的头号粉丝，所有“不可言说”的最忠实拥护者。直到那次臣服灾难他自己哑巴吃黄连——他问上帝为什么自食其言，老头拿“不可言说”给他堵了过去。

牵扯到上帝时，撒旦很小气。

地狱刚刚落成的时候，撒旦带着一众堕天使迁进去，说的第一句话是：“反正这也是您的‘不可告人’的一部分吧。”

感人至深的单箭头虐恋，鼓掌鼓掌。

天堂跟地狱就是那个时候彻底怼上的，怼的战场是人间界，怼的方式是撒旦要抢上帝的造物而上帝要把他们收回去——至于为什么用这种让人无语的孩子气到家的方式，嘘，“不可告人”。但大人物们当然不会亲自做腿脚工作，所以天使们和恶魔们就得代劳。天使需要对人类宣扬上帝和他儿子的理念，吸引人往天堂跑；恶魔就需要腐化人类，把他们拽进地狱。

但其实这很无聊，非常非常无聊。主要是，不管给人类找麻烦的问题上，还是引起人类精神慈悲的问题上，有什么力量比得过人类自己呢？特别恶魔这边，工作时间越久越能深深体会到这一点，根本不用刻意做什么，稍微炸一个手机，剩下的交给人类自己，他们自然就会追究安全隐患追究厂家责任在推特上疯狂跳脚，事情很快就能发酵到势不可挡，比自己做还要有条不紊得多，超没难度的。

而每当觉得人类实在无药可救到了一定境界，地狱跟人间怎么还没合并的时候，人类又能神奇地展现出特别惊人的善心，好像刚刚逛了遍天堂由里而外漂白了一次，神圣得不能直视。这种谜一般的特质，简直无法定义，大概也可以归于一种“不可告人”吧？

——注：以上摘自于《关于世界的知识》手写文档，原文使用片假名、平假名、汉字、英文字母、拉丁字母、符号、简笔涂鸦混合成的某种自创密码加密编写，笔者藤木游作。

本段记录下另有一行以同样的加密法编写的观后感：“游矢，你想来这边的话随时欢迎。”

接着是一行用不同角度不同颜色的特殊彩墨以相同加密法写的回复：“谢谢游星前辈，但我现在过得还挺快活，暂时不打算转行啦~”

第二天，藤木游作——属性：六岁，人类幼崽；状态：早慧，自尊心受挫——再次离家出走，但不幸被刚好路过的天使观月小鸟逮住交给九十九游马，在聆听了一上午“一飞冲天”讲座后被安全送回。下午游作决定亲身实践刚学的知识，翻出了游星过去改造过的滑板要试验物理性质的“一飞冲天”。而在十代存在的情况下游星阻挠未果，一大一小冲出家门借助特别邪恶特别神秘特别不可告人的超自然力量一路狂飙，乱搞红绿灯开道，造成了工作日下班高峰十个街区六个主要十字路口长达两小时的交通阻塞。

汽车喇叭声此起彼伏犹如司机们的破口大骂，近万人怒气值憋到爆表。这份愤怒将被他们撒出传染成倍的人，然后再传染翻一倍的人，一直指数式成倍成倍传播影响下去，无数灵魂因此留下阴影。十代本月的工作定额就此完成。

而游星五年来第二百二十二次向游戏提起了取消某个恶魔对人类幼崽的监护权的申请。

PS：游星看游作的笔记是忧虑恶魔阵营别说什么对人类幼崽成长过分不利的东西；

上帝的牌局和怒气链均化用自《好兆头》原作；

存在部分很不认真很大不敬的《创世纪》的参考；

某个人类科学家是爱佬，后面那个是玻佬；

剩下的大概都是我在胡言乱语，所有的锅都是我的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/10/5

2.那年前辈那些事儿

藤木游作是个异常聪慧的孩子，例如在年仅四岁时，他就敏锐地意识到了监护者们跟普通人类的不同。

他能意识到这点是因为圣诞老人从来不进他家。

主要是，万圣节也就算了，正常人会在圣诞节把家里布置成撒旦降临阵吗？然后还会放不知道来不来的撒旦的鸽子带着他瞬移去世界各地把圣诞树上的正五芒星统统替换成奥利哈刚的结界。

为什么是奥利哈刚的结界？

因为：①这东西的线条有一丁点像倒五芒星；②据暗游戏前辈亲自认证，这个标志比倒五芒星还要邪恶一百万倍；③所以，不管它是不是可以代替倒五芒星，我都决定用它对全世界说“Merry Christmas!”

当然十代能这么肆无忌惮是由于一到圣诞节天使们就得例行公事地回天堂做年终报告总结。不然知道他都干了啥的话游星会用一打银十字架把他钉死在结界里关七天七夜——再长就不行了，还能不能关住是一方面，游作也会追问十代桑出差好久了还不能回家吗？

其实你已经知道真相了吧，游作君？还这样装傻真的好吗？

我顺着游星桑给的理由说只是不想他胃痛。

……我觉得这样得知事实后游星君只会胃痛得更厉害哦？

至于为什么形成现在这样的局面，由一位天使和一位恶魔共同担任游作的监护者，这是一个有趣的问题。

针对这个问题，游作本人及所有其他的天使和恶魔得到的标准答案都是这样的：

五年前游城十代偶然捡到了一个婴儿，因为那个月恶魔刚好放假，不打算做什么特别邪恶特别神秘特别不可告人的勾当，就首先想到交给身为大天使的武藤游戏。本来是一个相当合理甚至可以说相当好心都不像恶魔会做出的决定，但武藤暗游戏说了句别给伙伴添麻烦，谁捡的谁自己养。

游城十代连撒旦本人的话都不一定会听，但他会听武藤暗游戏的话。

不动游星则是半路躺枪。身为一个无比好心无比负责无比不辞劳苦的天使，他无法坐视不管放任恶魔养育人类的幼崽。

啥？你问游星前辈为啥不直接揽过所有监护权？

他倒是想啊，但是直接从暗游戏前辈那里领了命的十代前辈不放啊。

对恶魔来说，除非自己失去兴趣，不然永远不会放弃想做的事，别想，不可能，绝不。

榊游矢这样严肃地告诉游作，手下不忘转了个花，把一块榛果巧克力变成了一座特别精美别致的巧克力雕塑，微笑着递给小男孩。

他本来打算趁情人节好好“逛”一通比利时的手工巧克力作坊，用顺手“借”的热气球装上大量巧克力投放到各地各种娱乐场所人群最密集处，欣赏人类哄抢的美好混乱场景，结果不偏不倚撞上了柊柚子。

在天使女孩的庇护下所有人平安无事，得了便宜的情侣们共同欢呼赞美上帝。游矢坐在教堂风向标尖儿上遥遥看着，笑着叹了口气，在柚子过来用纸扇追打逼他去还甜品和热气球的费用前收集了剩下的巧克力干脆地溜了。

开玩笑，被柚子的纸扇打到会造成不必要的灵肉分离的，就算长远来看没什么大碍，躯体再造也还是很费力的。

游作好奇地欣赏了一会雕了一个正经的天使并一个不正经的恶魔的榛果巧克力，对游矢桑惊人的艺术天分毫不吝惜地表达了称赞，然后毫不犹豫地把精致可爱的小艺术品丢进了嘴里。

嗯，比利时的巧克力果然名不虚传。

关于一件事的可流传历史记录形成之前，必先经过筛选、粉饰、适度扭曲与调整。就跟小姑娘发自拍差不多原理，先精心选择角度，再精心选择表达方式，然后精心加上一堆滤镜，必要时进行各种修饰……重重精心安排之后，终于，诞生了可供外人查阅的资料。

以某个“标准答案”为例，为了得到简明优美流畅的叙述，加工事件经过时便略去了许多细节，也做出了一定程度的语言修饰——主要是指关于武藤暗游戏的那部分。

但因扭曲程度较轻，且武藤暗游戏一遇到关乎他“伙伴”的问题就迅速失去个性智商无限逼近某种棘皮动物的特质差不多已经口耳相传成为了公开的秘密，大恶魔本身也不在意这个问题上他被传得如何OOC，整个解答还是广泛为超自然存在们接受了的。至少如九十九游马就深信不疑。

何况一些细节上的小偏差也着实无关紧要，大部分时候没有什么人或东西有兴趣了解别人的事具体到头发丝里打了几个α螺旋，如此很多东西也就没有了流传的必要。比方说当年十代实际上是走错了路才导致这项事务里多添了一个游星，而恶魔曾托腮看着手忙脚乱照顾人类婴儿的天使若有所思：“你说这种幼崽会不会管睁眼看到的第一个生物叫‘妈妈’？”

“十代前辈请闭嘴。”专心冲泡奶粉的天使头也不抬，“而且就算退一万步，这孩子先前肯定也早就见过其他人类了，还有你。”

“……”

后来天使和恶魔带着好不容易重新睡着的幼崽去找武藤游戏，却发现大天使不在他惯常的人间界住处，也不在惯常的工作区域。一般这种情况只说明了一样事实，十代磨磨蹭蹭不想动，反而是游星揪住他不由分说地往埃及飞奔而去。

顺带一提，武藤游戏以人类姿态在人间界做的工作是演员，只有客串角色的那种。他巧妙地避开了一切可能出名或给人留下深刻印象的机会，又不至于让导演演员们当真完全记不住他——事实上，普通民众几乎不知道他是谁，但业内人士却相当欢迎他，因为有他在的剧组拍摄过程总会特别顺风顺水，导演编剧的灵感也层出不穷，常常拍出超越预期水准的片子。

游戏喜欢电影。或者说他喜欢戏剧，及一切有相似之处的东西。曾有一个很白痴的恶魔武断地认为既然游戏喜欢这些，那么可以跟暗游戏开一开诸如您怎么不去写剧本拍电影之类的玩笑，随后他被突然怒火冲天的大恶魔扔了狂战士魔法连砍了不知道多少刀，当场灵魂出窍，不得不溜回地狱去申请新躯体。

是这样的，暗游戏讨厌戏剧，极其讨厌。

事情可以追溯到上帝刚创世没多久的年份，人类始祖还没走出伊甸园。那时候从人类到上帝都很无聊很无聊，上帝处在漫长的假期间怀疑自己给自己找的工作的意义，人类整天除了吃吃喝喝做爱做的事没有其他什么想法，天使们除了看人类吃吃喝喝做爱做的事也没有其他什么想法。

所谓有需求就有市场。一个至今仍是个谜的存在撕裂了时空掉进了原初的世界。关于那个存在的真实身份直到现在仍争论不休，有认为他是恶魔的，因为他带来了最原始的诱惑；有认为他是天使的，因为他带来了真善美的启蒙；但最靠谱的假说还是他是个不小心走错了路的来自未来的人类科学家，放到小说里就是那种最疯狂最天才又绝对活不到结尾的剧情配角；目前，对这位谜一样的存在最广泛的称呼为“野比·PARADOX”。

帕拉先生为这个无聊的世界带来了娱乐。不得不说娱乐万岁！上帝对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，有小道消息称这是因为他从帕拉先生那里收到了一个神奇的金属板，里头存了一个文件夹叫“历届世界杯精选集”（顺便，那个金属板放到现在应该是叫“Pad”；以及上帝绝对不是因为想早点看上足球赛才把亚当夏娃罚得那么重哦~）。

武藤游戏就是那个时候迷上的戏剧。帕拉先生有固定的售票时间，一根天使羽毛一张票，要价公道，结算合理。基本一场的票售个差不多就立刻带一群满脸期待的天使们钻入时空隧道，完了还会贴心地送他们回来，服务周到，从来不出差错。

于是某一天游戏听说他最近最喜欢的一场剧临时加演，顾不得通知暗游戏便跑了过去。一直都没出过事嘛反正，万一错过了售票时间就糟了。

然后那天稍晚些时候还不叫撒旦的撒旦冲进了天堂最上层，砸了正沉迷于罗纳尔多球技的上帝的金属板，宣告跳反。

接着一团鸡飞狗跳。最后分阵营时没在天堂这边找到游戏的暗游戏误以为对方到了撒旦那里，赶紧追着撒旦跑地狱去了。

AIBOOOOOOOOOOO等我我这就来！！！

刚刚看完剧归来的游戏一脸懵逼。

所以说某位狂霸酷炫拽的当下的大恶魔曾经的大天使在牵扯到他伙伴的问题时智商就会无限迫近某种棘皮动物呢。

等到轰轰烈烈的天使内战尘埃落定，了解到真相的武藤暗游戏联合游城十代和不动游星逮住野比·PARADOX狠狠揍了一顿。之后出了什么事就不知道了，总之从此以后再也没有人见过神秘的帕拉先生。

而暗游戏则从那时开始无比讨厌戏剧。

游城十代和不动游星又是为什么出现在这场闹剧里，这属于另一项背景知识普及。

人类总是认为现有的天使都是上帝一次性创造出来的。而尽管上帝原本确实打算只造一批，但后来一半出于无聊一半出于给人类演示他自己也不懂的育儿指南的考虑，他又造了一次天使。这些天使全部以婴儿的面貌降生，交由首批的天使们“抚养”，他们会随着时间慢慢“长大”，不过最后可以自己选择停留在自己喜欢的外貌年龄。

本来上帝也不觉得天使们会对这套把戏多感兴趣，结果他们对养成游戏的热衷出乎了老头的预料，先造的婴儿天使完全不能满足需求量。所以上帝只好点燃工作热情加班加点又造了一批。

就像日后不论多么火爆的限定品也总能抢到刚好想要的那份一样，武藤游戏两次都成功地各抱回了一个最为可爱的婴儿天使，和武藤暗游戏一起养着玩。

第一个被他抱回来的就是游城十代，然后第二个就是不动游星。

然后在分阵营的那天，看到尊敬的暗游戏前辈喊着尊敬的游戏前辈的名字冲向撒旦阵营，游城十代想都不想就直接跟着冲了过去。

他们的动作迅速得可怕，以至于不动游星根本没来得及拽住他们摇着肩膀让他们清醒一点思考一下以游戏前辈的性格会不会轻易投靠撒旦。

不过说归说，仔细找了一圈确实没有在天堂这边找到游戏前辈游星也有点发怵。本着不管天堂地狱一家人最重要的就是整整齐齐的思路他都心下一横也打算朝撒旦那边跑了，好在他脚抬了一半时游戏回来了。

两个天使都很凌乱，于是错过了搭末班车的时机，于是当时的结果就延续到了今天。这个场面挺尴尬的，当年那批堕天使上帝不可能再要，当年没跟撒旦的天使撒旦也不可能再要；所以他们也只能站不同阵营了。

这就是为什么明明立场已经不同，某三位还是在揍帕拉先生一顿的事件上默契地达成了共识，而剩下的那位虽然没有参与但也没有拦着。

总不能揍上帝或者撒旦吧？

好在大家还能在人间界工作，倒也不算完全分开。游戏和暗游戏都干脆在人间界常驻不走，没有工作时就住到对方那里，继续跟伊甸园还在的时候一样形影不离。因此，假如游戏不在他家也不在工作，那他一定是在暗游戏那里。

本着这个思路游星抱着人类婴儿拽着十代直接飞到埃及境内一个地图上都找不到的可怜兮兮的小村落，保持对人类隐形的状态敲开了暗游戏在人间界的家的门。

事实证明他们那天的运气不咋地，游戏接到护送一个灵魂去天堂的任务前脚刚走他们后脚方来。暗游戏把两个后辈迎进屋，目光落到了游星抱着的小孩身上。

十代突然开始发抖。

这里出现了一种很微妙的气氛，硬要解释的话，或许只能用人类的习惯来表达一下，考虑到在场的几位背后的关系，应该可以解释为：

看到自己家孩子把因环境因素不得不分开其实两人都还有挂念的初恋情人家的孩子拐了过来的一种混合着欣慰又惆怅的复杂情绪。

沐浴在前辈如此慈祥的目光下，很快游星也开始跟着十代一起发抖。暗游戏好似浑然不觉，露出他一贯的看穿一切的微笑，怀念地开口：“突然想到了很久以前和伙伴一起照顾你们的时候。”

“……嗯……”

“既然带回来了，就好好教养吧，就算是人类的孩子，责任还是一样的。特别十代，听到了吗？”

“……是，暗游戏前辈。”

“很好。地狱这边不用担心，我会搞定，这件事不扣你的业绩点。”

“……谢谢前辈……”

“没事，你们加油。”

于是事情就这么成了。

这就是没有经过任何加工和粉饰的真相原材料，由此可见，很多东西还是需要处理后才能拿出来见人，会优美简洁不少。

榊游矢如此总结道。藤木游作赞许地点点头，手下却一字不漏地将方才得到的原始八卦材料统统输进了Pad，建立加密文档命名为《超自然存在们的部分背景知识记录》。

游作，姑且提醒一下，游星前辈非常擅长电子相关的东西哦？

没关系，总有一天我会在这方面打败游星桑的。

小男孩一副胸有成竹的模样。游矢笑了笑，又递给他一块巧克力。

游矢桑，我有几个地方不太明白，①上帝只创造了三次天使，游星桑是第三批，所以他管十代桑游戏桑他们叫前辈，那为什么游马桑要管游星桑叫前辈呢？②恶魔都是堕天使，也就是撒旦带走的那一批，为什么你说过你比他们出生得都晚？③恶魔不可能再变回天使，为什么游星桑曾经说你可以转行？

突然那么多问题？嗯，这个就牵扯到我和游马前辈的背景了……

哦哦游矢晚上好~听说你被柚子打了？

晚上好十代前辈，游星前辈；很遗憾我跑得比较快，躲过了柚子呢~

你被她逮到在干什么吗？啊，谢谢帮忙看护游作……

游星前辈不用客气~还有不要担心，柚子在场我是做不了什么坏事的啦。呐今天就到这里吧游作，下次见！

再见，游矢桑。

等等游矢这是什么？

情人节快乐~十代前辈~游星前辈~

哇好多巧克力！多谢啦游矢！

不，等等，十代前辈放下不许吃！这些是哪来的……游作你也是，不许随便吃！

PS：有点混乱的时间线：开头一小段都是幼作四岁的事，那时游星还在试图掩饰天使和恶魔这些超自然存在，却不知道十代早就把他们卖了个彻底；后面所有基本都是游矢在给六岁作扒前辈们的八卦。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/1/31

3.那年前辈那些事儿(2)

跟人类的想象不同，天使和恶魔其实只是职业的区别，就好像医生与士兵，职业本身没什么正义邪恶的，全部基于人类的主观判断而已。

而跟医生与士兵不同的是，天使和恶魔这俩职业都非常坑。

大家原本是一样的东西，却硬生生被上头的家伙们要求站队，站队就站吧，还急匆匆的，根本没说站完队会怎么样，工资待遇福利分配一概没讲。就这样一没职业介绍二没劳动合同，也没有工作内容工作环境的说明，直接逼着必须选一个职位立即上岗。人类是上帝按自己形象造的，天使们也是上帝照自己形象造的，所以天使们在面对如此让人懵逼的局面时同人类一样群脸懵逼是可以理解的。

反正游作知道，有些恶魔当年“堕落”的原因就非常奇葩。

比如尊敬的海马濑人先生。说实在的，那位恶魔当真无愧于“恶魔”随心所欲不负责任只顾自己爽的传统作风，在其他超自然存在基本都习惯隐蔽地潜伏于人间界时，他偏偏高调得生怕愚蠢的人类不知道他有问题似的。游作当年第一次被十代指着电视上年轻有为的国际企业CEO告诉说这人是恶魔那边的前辈时，就连发现自己监护人不是人类也没吃惊的小男孩都结结实实啃了一嘴鲸鱼皮，从此看什么人都不对劲。

“海马前辈是挺张扬的，不过他想做什么就做什么呗~反正撒旦又不管我们怎么完成工作指标。”十代心安理得地耸耸肩。

游作瞧着电视上一本正经地胡说八道着一些好像全没道理又好像特别有道理的东西的恶魔，沉思了半晌：“十代桑，海马桑是不是很讨厌足球？”

他猜对了。

没错，对上帝每天逼着天使们轮流参加的足球赛的厌恶就是海马濑人当年义无反顾跟撒旦走了的直接促因，毕竟撒旦除了怎么怼上帝之外什么都不感兴趣。而作为恶魔的这么长时间以来，可敬的海马先生一直兢兢业业地致力于高端娱乐产业的开发，将所有体育运动笼统称为“野蛮、粗鄙、未开化、只顾满足低端肉体需求、人类理应战胜的非文明游戏”，而推行所谓高端的注重精神满足的“文明”游戏。据不完全统计，他已经成功为地狱拉了数以亿计的死于运动不足导致的身体健康问题的灵魂，而且自从人类进入信息化时代后，电子游戏越发盛行，沉迷率与猝死率都猛然上升，辐射每天都在损坏成亿成亿的人的健康，他的工作也越发顺风顺水。

尽管如此，在足球运动彻底消失之前，海马先生依然不会停止他的努力。

又比如克罗·霍根先生，游星的一位好友。第一次见面时游作在游乐场看到游星跟克罗打招呼，后者穿着“愤怒的小鸟”中的炸弹鸟套装，一手拿一大把圆滚滚的鸟状氦气球一手拿一厚沓详细的游乐场地图，正一捆一地发给游客。彼时他被十代搂在胸前像抱一个泰迪熊一样抱着跟在游星后头，克罗寒暄完了发现他们，惊讶地瞪大眼，问游星哎你们什么时候连孩子都这么大了？

游作可以肯定抱着自己的胳膊僵了一下。他被十代轻轻放到地上，随后恶魔冲了出去一脚把失言者踹出两丈远，气球哗啦啦飞了一空。游星眼疾手快地抢救下来一个小红鸟，递到游作手里。游作眺望下那边打成一团的两个，问游星你同事被打了你不去帮一下忙吗？

克罗跟我是朋友但不是同事。天使冷静地纠正，他和十代前辈才是同事。

小孩当机了三秒，世界观噼啪啪刷机重启。

不管后来又见了几次面，游作都觉得这位克罗·霍根先生绝对是站错了队，哪个恶魔会天天跟天使抢工作干？他曾为此忧虑过，像这样一直完不成工作指标克罗桑会不会被地狱惩罚啊？然后十代安慰他无需担心，“给自己同事的工作使绊子找麻烦”也属于一种特殊的工作方式，完全符合恶魔该有的性格和习惯。在游作奇异的目光里十代毫不犹豫地出卖了前辈的形象：“这是暗游戏前辈说的。”

……你们恶魔真难懂。小男孩默默扭头。

不过游作也听说过关于克罗站位问题的背后原因。当撒旦还不叫撒旦的时候，游星和克罗，以及另两位分别叫杰克·阿特拉斯和鬼柳京介的天使是一个玩得很好的小团体。后来站队时鬼柳发现暗游戏和十代都跑去了撒旦那边，以为游星肯定也过去了，觉得这实在是太带感了，他就拉着杰克和克罗喊着他们的口号以一副嗑嗨了的中二白痴热血少年的模样激动地奔向了地狱。当然游星其实没有过去，最后发现了这点的鬼柳如同怨妇一般，在随后的几百年里每次看到游星都要扑上来大喊你居然背叛我！

十代前辈，形容词都是多余的。

又没有在说你，对了他们当年最喜欢喊的口号是“还不够！让我满z……

后面的音节消失于一声惨叫，十代直挺挺地朝前倒下宣告阵亡，游星若无其事地活动着手腕。游作蹲身戳了戳软趴趴的棕色水母，心想那位神秘的帕拉先生能带来如此多的后续影响，当真验证了蝴蝶效应呢。

即使一些超自然存在的各种方面都实在奇葩到让人无力吐槽，也总归还是有那么一种正能量存在着的。这种能量让人感到世界依旧在正常地运转着，一切都呆在该呆的地方，所有情况全部合情合理，促人神定心安。

譬如说九十九游马先生。

从武藤游戏到武藤暗游戏，从游城十代到不动游星，从榊游矢到藤木游作自己，不管大家阵营多么不同其他时候的意见多么不统一，提到这位天使时都会异口同声“游马（前辈/桑）完全就是‘天使’这个概念的化身！”

“纯度百分之万的那种。”榊游矢补充。他保持着最常用的十四岁男孩外表，和游作一起趴在矮桌上下颌支在交叠的小臂间，满眼期待地看前方于天使前辈特别正义特别秘密特别不可言说的神圣力量下无耗能运转的刨冰机。几块水果埋在半透明冰末里，鲜榨果汁从小杯碎冰顶部浇下，完全淋透。游矢迫不及待地拿过自己的西瓜刨冰，舀一勺塞进嘴里满脸陶醉；游作接过游星递来的两杯草莓刨冰中的一杯，瞟了一眼室外。

本来十代跟他们一起趴在矮桌上满眼期待地看着游星榨果汁，但随即他被干活的天使叨了一句别混在小孩那边来帮忙。毫无节操可言的恶魔听闻此话，当机立断把自己外表年龄倒退了十七岁，刷拉变成穿着羽翼栗子球连体绒布睡衣的宝宝睁着圆溜溜泪汪汪的大眼睛跟无语的天使大眼瞪小眼。游矢直接笑到了桌子下面，然后呼啦起身以迅雷不及掩耳之势为同事兼前辈下了个关乎身体年龄大小的封印，欢乐地抄起变小了的恶魔一溜烟窜过了围墙。游作回过神来感到一种巨大的失落，刨冰也不管了就蹲到廊下眼巴巴地盼游矢玩够了回来。机会难得，他一定要让十代切身体会到他平时没事捏脸揉头不分时间地点场合举高高转圈的行为多么让自己不爽。

然而过了一会游矢空着手回来了，表情满满的忍俊不禁。游星叹口气问你把他丢哪了？小恶魔答曰别担心，只是被游马前辈抱走了。

……好像还真的不需要担心了，于是大家重新坐回屋内继续做刨冰。不过很难说在场的有谁当真在“担心”，游作只是遗憾没能及时实施报复行为；游矢那边恶魔是没有“同伴爱”这种东西的，他们只会互坑互卖；游星……好几千年相处下来深知对方脾性能力的他更担心可能跟十代接触的人类或其他东西。

但现在所有潜藏的警报全部解除，毕竟那边可是九十九游马。

九十九游马是一位开启了天堂与地狱的崭新时代的人物。是的，“人”，他原本是人类。当初上帝造完三批天使后就歇工了，尽管撒旦跑的时候带走了三分之一多，上帝也懒得再造。但上帝不想搞事不代表撒旦不想搞事，每天对着天堂与地狱的员工数量差磨牙霍霍——且不同职业素养要求决定了天堂的员工们都会好好工作，地狱的员工们却不一定会好好工作——的恶魔头头只恨不得每个手下安排八份工，于是一位古老而邪恶的恶魔想出了一个极其恶毒的点子，试图缓解地狱人手短缺的压力。这位被后世称为“上千主上”的恶魔化为虚无之影，悄悄遁入人间界，在几位本注定要去天堂的优秀灵魂身边动了手脚。那会儿天堂的审查方式还十分落后，故尽管上千主上只是普通地扭曲了一下周围人的印象和那些灵魂的记忆，天堂还是轻易地进行了错误的判定，以为他们是该下地狱的恶胎。如此上千主上成功为地狱拉进了一批并不需要丢进各种奇葩的狱层进行诸如冰冻啊滚泥巴啊火烤啊被吃掉啊之类的惩罚的人类灵魂，开开心心地培养了起来，让他们帮忙承担工作。不得不说这位可敬的恶魔先生的洗脑能力就算放在老资历的恶魔里也是杠杠的，不光培养出了一批肯帮恶魔干活的人类灵魂，还当真把其中一位培养成了实打实的恶魔——连撒旦恐怕都会甘拜下风的那种。真名贝库塔化名真月零的原人类灵魂在人类社会那会儿还没显出啥反社会倾向，结果顶恶魔的工作后像打开了什么开关，从天使怼到人类怼到自己同僚，啥都不放过。到最后他干的事连上千主上都觉得太脱离控制了——毕竟都怼回他自己脑袋上了。深感这次实验效果不咋滴，上千主上就干脆把贝库塔、连着被迁怒了的一帮原人类灵魂全丢回了人间界，自己假装什么事都没发生过溜回火海边缘睡觉去了，根本不在乎那些上不了下不去的灵魂接下来怎么办——不要跟恶魔讲道理，恶魔的道理就是不讲道理。

然后这群灵魂被九十九游马捡到了。

游马当年只是个人类，甚至以他那会的年纪，还能算是个人类幼崽。但不是那种毫无特色只懂得神经病一样乱舞树枝玩骑马游戏的普通小屁孩，他还懂得一些不管对哪个年龄层而言都相当稀奇的东西。这得益于自小就伴他左右的守护天使阿斯特拉尔。

事情要从游马他爹那辈说起。某一天这位职业是探险家的先生旅行到了现在叫巴勒斯坦的地区那边某个鸟不拉屎的小旮旯，见到了某位鸟不拉屎大王……呃一位权天使。这位天使不小心弄丢了一只用超稀奇幻想物质“以太”做成的环着33个会不停地自行转动的金珠的手办……咳，“以人类对超自然存在的幻想形象为灵感设计的独一无二的”小雕塑，正在寻找。探险家立刻想起自己刚从一个当地人手里高价收购了一件珍宝，赶紧拿给天使确认，果然是对方的失物。权天使非常感激他，许诺了能守护他一生平安康乐，探险家笑了笑说自己这辈子也就这样了，不如把这份幸运送给自己即将出生的孩子。如此要求并不过分，于是权天使埃利法斯同意了他的提议，身为一位一言九鼎一诺千金说一不二的天使，他二话没说就回去天堂把他养了多年的白菜…嗯小天使，给送了过来。于是阿斯特拉尔就这么被监护天使给卖了，一脸茫然地被高高兴兴的探险家先生带去了怀孕的妻子身边。

这就是为什么游马常说他跟阿斯特拉尔打从娘胎里就认识了，真的毫无夸张，完全符合逻辑。

而游马身边总是跟着一只UFO的现象引起了一位巫师的注意——林子大了什么鸟都有，人类既然同样是上帝的造物，那么偶尔出现一两个能看到灵体状态的超自然存在的人也不稀奇——那时的天城快斗还是个心高气傲的小年轻，大脑90%的思考区域装着宝贝弟弟阳斗剩下10%装着宝贝魔杖“银河眼光子龙”——会给自己魔杖起这种名字已经很能说明问题了，青春啊青春。虽然可以看到灵体但无法分辨好坏，快斗密切关注了游马&阿斯特拉尔一个月后，终于忍不住出手了，试图先偷……嗯窃……嗯……“借”走作为游马和阿斯特拉尔的契约之证、由游马爹和埃利法斯共同制作、主要是充当阿斯特拉尔的移动城堡的“皇之键”研究一下，以确定自己看到的灵体的身份。然而他家的灰猫“轨道7”成功顺走游马罕见地摘下的皇之键后，却对游马饲养的白色野猫“吉器美”一见钟情。自色迷心窍的轨道7口中掉落的皇之键，啪叽砸晕了一只刚巧路过的灵魂，这无辜躺枪的不是别人，正是上千主上随便扔回人间界的亡灵之一——真名纳修化名神代凌牙。等快斗赶来收拾轨道7时，出于好奇捡起掉在地上的圈圈眼的不明灵体捏了捏，左看右看看不出东西，就干脆和装着阿斯特拉尔的皇之键一起回收了，顺手丢进自家爹以前为中过诅咒的弟弟建的灵体医疗室。

问题是，纳修好巧不巧是那群临时工恶魔的小头头，于是寻找阿斯特拉尔的游马、帮助游马寻找阿斯特拉尔的小伙伴们、寻找纳修的恶魔们——贝库塔是打算落井下石来着——睡醒了发现恶魔气息的阿斯特拉尔、加上快斗那个表面是物理学家其实是巫师的爹、快斗过去的老师克里斯以及他不省心的家人们——米海尔是游马的小伙伴之一；托马斯曾偶然跟凌牙和凌牙的妹妹璃绪有过几面之缘；这三兄弟的爹和快斗爹和游马爹都是神秘事物俱乐部的成员，三个爹还挺谈得来——上演了一出错综复杂跌宕起伏精彩纷呈惊天地泣鬼神的大型史诗级连续剧。失忆的灵魂该何去何从？人类孩子与流浪恶魔的相遇会擦出怎样的火花？三方碰撞，各怀目的，这份遇见是幸运亦或孽缘？家人，朋友，天使，恶魔，少年如何抉择？

……以上这些统统都不重要~（十代桑，我觉得这些很重要。）没事没事~结果好就好，过程就跳过跳过~（就算你现在瞬移过去游星桑也不会立刻拿出刨冰的，果汁还没榨。）总之最后大家都被游马治愈了天堂也发现了失误那些流浪灵魂都去了天堂除了老子就是要待地狱咋啦的贝库塔，而且通过此次事件老头和撒旦同时得到了灵感从此以后天堂和地狱不仅抢灵魂还要抢员工也就是说够资格的人类灵魂可以成为天使或恶魔~这使得事情好玩多了~以上就是九十九游马带给我们的划时代的影响！哦哦游星欢迎回来~事不宜迟来做刨冰吧~嘿游矢也来啦！

所以，十代桑跳过的部分到底是什么？舀起最后一小勺艳红果汁，转述完毕的小男孩歪歪头问，试图绷直嘴角不让自己的好奇心暴露得太彻底。榊游矢咕噜咕噜灌下第三杯刨冰，舒服地抖了个激灵，而后放下杯子笑眯眯地拍了拍小孩背后，说我知道那一段哦，也难怪十代前辈要跳过，毕竟我们是恶魔嘛。

到底是什么？

入教宣传片。游矢一本正经地答。游作转转眼珠寻找游星对这个答案的反应，发现天使耸耸肩不置可否。

呃？

经历之后，灵魂可以直接净化升阶。小恶魔满面肃穆地补充，堪称天堂对地狱最强有力的精神武器没有之一，多少罪孽深重的家伙啊，眼看着在地狱永世不得翻身，游马前辈走一遭，全部入教，很快一批批心甘情愿地赎罪最后升去天堂了，恶魔们也是……唉，像贝库塔前辈那种坚定的恶魔不多啦。

这是好事。游星点评。这次换游矢笑着耸耸肩不置可否，他突然往后一仰，冲着院子里大声打招呼：嗨游马前辈！

浑然不知自己方被扒了个精光的小天使风风火火地闯进门，又忙不迭地刹住脚和大家问好。游作挪了挪屁股给他腾出点地方，镇静地把游星的草莓刨冰推了过去，全然没有自己正在试图八卦的主角突兀出现在眼前的慌乱。

游矢，你刚才带的那个小孩到底是谁家的啊？游马表情很困惑，身边并没有带着某个伪装婴儿。

哎？我真的不知道啊？游矢面不改色地扯谎。游马前辈，你找到他的家人了吗？

唔……真的很奇怪……小天使纠结着，我刚刚遇到了游戏哥，然后他说那是他家的孩子……我……我就给他了，可是游戏哥什么时候也养了人类的小孩吗？对了，游戏哥还跟我说谢谢让他回忆起了以前，要给暗游戏哥也看看……然后他就走了……呃，游矢？

游矢笑翻在桌子下面，游星无奈地压着桌面防止倾覆。接着小恶魔呼啦一下起身，若有所思地打量着眼前的天使。

游星前辈，我看游戏前辈好像还挺开心的，你想不想让他更开心点？

我也很希望游戏前辈开心，但没必要一定要用这种方式。游星镇定地回复。

前辈，你会对我使用圣水枪吗？

……危害……不大的时候……不会……

那我就放心了。小恶魔忽然笑得灿烂无比。下一刻他手上带着可疑的魔法光芒扑了过去——扑了个空，被蓄势待发的天使逃了，他们在屋内花了一秒绕圈圈，随后一前一后嗖嗖地飞出了门。

这是怎么了？游马目瞪口呆。

不用在意，游马桑。游作安慰地拍了拍小天使的胳膊，要吃刨冰吗？草莓味的哦。

PS：十代前辈今天作死了吗？（1/1）

入教宣传片的具体内容真的不重要，难道看完那146集你们还没入教吗？

恶魔会说谎，天使完全不会，所以番茄很放心；虽然很晚了还是说一下这篇的番茄差不多是幻影性格，最后这个小恶魔是在考虑把蟹也变成婴儿抱给游戏前辈。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/7/15

4.关于矛盾性的辩证统一

偶尔地，真的只是偶尔地，藤木游作会产生种“恶魔也不过如此”的微妙错觉。

这种“不过如此”的错觉，多半是源自想象与现实的诡妙落差。

以他自己最常接触的那一只为例，尽管游城十代确实会毫不留情地给人类下绊子使坏——大到引发战争小到把早餐的煎蛋煎成黑色的橡皮——但据游作观察，他基本上只做个基本工作量，而且从来没有直接取人性命过，并且依游星的说法，这恶魔一直是这模样。

为什么呢？不，不是说这样不好，不过人类通常认为恶魔都是穷凶极恶的东西。

不是所有的恶魔都是贝库塔那样的业绩狂魔。天使答曰，比如你十代桑就非常懒。

因为懒啊。

为什么游作你那么轻易地接受了啊！正把自己泡在（本来是给游作准备的）塑胶泳池里的十代从院子里远远抗议，这只是一部分原因而已！

你也没有否认啊……那另一部分原因是什么？

因为游戏前辈不喜欢啊！！！恶魔义正辞严，双眼放射出光彩夺目的虔诚光芒，连天使都自叹弗如。

……你这样拿游戏桑当挡箭牌暗游戏桑知道吗？

哦，事实上，暗游戏知道。

他不仅知道，他还纵容，他还起带头作用，比起十代他还霸气一些，一直处于且正处于并预计会长期处于罢工状态。业绩是什么？吃了呗，鸡肉味嘎嘣脆，AIBO不喜欢的事我才不干咧。如此暗游戏年年挂零分却还光明正大地呆着地狱——反正地狱里能干过他的没几个，少数能跟他杠一波的恶魔又不屑就这种无聊的事给自己找事，像海马濑人只会找他搓牌好嘛。

会罢工是恶魔性格中合情合理的一环，不爽关你鸟事；只有拥有被罢工觉悟的恶魔才有资格领导恶魔；罢工使我快乐，恶魔行事乐趣二字。十代引用了下尊敬的大恶魔前辈的经典语录，理直气壮地宣称自己已经是个非常安分守己的恶魔了。

十代前辈，“安分守己的恶魔”本身就是个矛盾词。

即使如此，撇开胡说八道的部分，这些言论还是暴露出了一个惊人的事实，即人类妄加揣测的东西与现实之间究竟具有多么巨大的偏差。也不怪游作这般写道：人类总是喜欢对不了解的事物先入为主，把自己的主观判断强加在上面，还洋洋自得地以为这就是事物的客观本质了，比如恶魔其实不会主动吃人，因为人的味道并不好，远不如专门培育的供肉家畜，就算极其稀少的情况下部分恶魔出于工作要求以吞噬方式处理人类灵魂，他们也不怎么享受这种工作，武断地认为恶魔是吃人的可怖怪物的是人类自己，事实上哪怕他们看上去挺可怖的，常常也只是工作需要而已，更多时候他们比人类还要多愁善感得无可救药；同样的道理也适用于天使，真正的天使远比人类以为的有常识，而且根本没人把自己外表选成肥嘟嘟圆脸蛋的小毛孩，巴利安桑们偏好的外星人形象甚至看上去很恶魔……

……愚蠢的人类。洋洋洒洒写满一页纸，小孩提取中心思想，大笔一挥书上结语，满意地放下了笔，将“关于生活中某项事物的调查报告”暑假作业塞进了书包。很好，在接下来的日子里，游作不需要头疼暑假作业的问题了。

不过假期结束后，报告纸传到库罗诺斯手里时，这位可敬的国语老师感受到了剧烈的头痛。

纵观全校，至少在一年级的学生里，藤木游作是唯三不怕请家长的孩子之一。

另外两位分别是大名鼎鼎的“Revolver”和鼎鼎大名的“Blue Angel”。当然游作自己的“Playmaker”也很有名，但是游作一直觉得与其他人相比，他走的是低调风。就拿路人的反应来说吧，左轮或蓝天使路过时其他人一定是高呼着“我永远追随左轮SAMA！/我永远喜欢BA酱！”热烈地追捧，“GO鬼塚”走到哪身边也总能围起一圈迷弟，而游作走过时周围一片寂静，人们仅仅深沉地互相耳语：“是PM大人。”“哦，原来是那位大人！”“是那位大人啊……”“嘘，那位大人不喜张扬。”然后沉默地立正，目送他安静地离开，根本不会黏上来。可低调了，对吧？

“低调”得十分欠揍呢，藤木君。财前葵（“Blue Angel”的真实姓名）微笑着评价。游作从PSP上挪开眼，把掌机丢到一边——他们在打联机游戏，这会儿游作因溜得太狠自己先送了人头。小男孩伸伸懒腰，盯着小女孩的头顶随口岔开了话题：说来财前，你为什么要叫“blue”？明明是棕发。

行呀，以后你叫“Blue Angel”好了。葵眼睛都不多眨一下，反正是蓝发。

我拒绝，我很满意“Playmaker”。

我也很喜欢“Blue Angel”啊。

……果然因为财前老师是蓝发吗？

是啊，怎么你有意见？

…………没有。

财前晃是葵的哥哥，尽管是老师却没比他们大特别多。由于财前家父母这几年出差国外，放心不下妹妹的兄长就连跳两级，高中一毕业立刻跑到小学当了计算机老师，打算等明年父母回来后再考大学。嗯，那个叫什么？“妹控情结”？反正财前葵因此不怕请家长，要请家长她还挺高兴的，因为那天她哥往往会提前下班。 

GG，重开，Playmaker你给我滚回来。鸿上了见（“Revolver”的真实姓名，顺便他也是小团体的头头，因为是班长）抓起被游作抛下的掌机精准地丢了过来，还不忘拍拍旁边鬼塚豪（名字很明显，不需要解释了）的肩膀说句辛苦了，搭配他非要中二地捂在脸上的半截很中二的面具，诚是有股行为正义的反派组织老大的风度。游作接住PSP，瞟了眼挂钟，理智建议这把还是算了吧，午休时间快过了。话音刚落，财前老师就推门进来了，赶这帮堂而皇之占自己负责的电脑教室打游戏的小鬼去上课，并顺手接过葵吃完的便当盒和颜悦色地问妹妹今天的饭菜有没有哪里需要改进，还有，鸿上同学，把面具摘了，下个月的学园祭你想搞假面骑士再搞。

然而就算财前老师不提醒，了见也会乖乖摘掉面具的。一年级的教导主任鸿上圣正是他的爹，小班长天天在人前端得可正了，才不会被爹抓到把柄。自然的，他也不怕请家长，这点自信左轮SAMA还是有的。

至于游作，不怕请家长的原因当然和两个朋友不太一样。他……嗯，就是不怕。

反而他的“家长们”比较怕。

刚入学那会儿有个作业是给班主任介绍自己的家庭情况，游作凭借一篇《天使与恶魔与我》在教师间一举成名。十代本来要删那群人的记忆的，但在游星的阻拦之下（“游星！这种事你干嘛还要拦我？”“不好意思前辈，职业要求，不管你干什么我都觉得先阻止比较好。”）最后只是做了轻度修改，变成了“藤木游作被两个性格迥异的男人收养”这种某程度上好像更加糟糕了的印象。责任感浓厚的以使每一个孩子健康成长为己任的校长先生接收到这份修改印象后，忧心忡忡地叮了游作的班主任几句，之后不出几天，事件中心的监护人们就收到了孩子老师的“谈话”邀请。

那天游星不在家，十代自己兴致勃勃地跑了过去，试图达成之前被天使打岔导致没能达成的记忆删除成就。结果刚踏进办公室，一群数目惊人的摆着或加班或随意串门假象的教师呼啦啦投来的围观视线让恶魔直接僵在了原地，没有逃跑只是因为身后的游作死死攥着他衣角的小拳头里很有预见地藏了两根游马送的银十字（一根更比六根强，效力是普通银十字的六点六倍）。毫无手段、头脑一片空白的游城十代抬头迎上了前方库罗诺斯老师写满不可置信的阴沉的脸，很快放弃了抵抗，微笑着问了声好后在班主任面前坐下，开始接受核心为“你个小孩你自己都是小孩你要怎么带小孩另一个也是小孩吧两个小孩你们能怎么带小孩”的经比喻、暗喻、比拟、排比、夸张、强调等修辞手法和大量婉转迂回委婉曲折旁敲侧击言词修饰了的看起来不持续几小时不会罢休的说教。这边厢游作感觉无聊就把十字架放进十代的卫衣帽子，自己溜到围观得最起劲的鸿上老师那里毫不客气地霸占了对方的笔记本玩扫雷，漫不经心地听另一边老师们围着动弹不得的恶魔你一言我一语，有的帮帮腔有的唱唱反调有的搭搭话，办公室内外充满了快活的空气。直到赢三局高级模式后小孩腻了，看看时间觉得另一位监护者估计也回家了，方才慢悠悠摸出手机发短信。第一条掐灭游星去翻全三界找他们的可能性，第二条简要说明情况，第三条请对方稍微快点来收水母干。刚按完最后一条的发送键，天使就效率很高地敲了门。游作晃悠到门口等了一会，不意外地看到游星轻易地获得了全办公室教师的信任，被热泪盈眶的库罗诺斯老师拍着肩说照顾孩子不容易啊你要加油送出了门，还顺便拖着一只脱水的水母。不过天使看上去有点小忧桑，回家路上游作试着问了一下，游星叹口气说也没什么，就是你的老师们好像都很自然就把我当成了社会人。

这是因为游星桑看上去很成熟可靠。

……可是我选的外表年龄和十代前辈一样是十八岁啊……嗯？十代前辈，你还想这样到什么时候？

天使似乎刚意识到自己手里还拖着一只恶魔，而十代已经快要哭出来了：我当然想自己走啊我叫你好几遍了你先把游作放我衣服里的十字架拿出来啊！！

前车之鉴，幸好这次是游戏桑来了。游作告诉陪他打PSP的游矢。小恶魔笑得前仰后合，对这份前辈的黑历史资料表示五星满意好评。

他们暂时呆在电脑教室里。外头的学生走得差不多了，财前老师刚才来了一趟，叮嘱游作走时锁门，然后也带着葵回家去了。毕竟游作的小学没有举办开学典礼的传统，今天仅是办一点手续，明天才正式开学；只是昨天库罗诺斯老师发来了邮件，表示有些话要对游作的“家长”说，希望他们办完事后能留一下。接到此消息十代的反应最大，丢给游星一句“交给你了”就瞬间蹿没了，然而恶魔太紧张，忘了一分钟前无聊的自己为了缠着天使打牌使用了从鬼柳京介那借来的“强制决斗装置”（其实就是个绳扣，大致相当于材质比较软链子比较长的手铐，顺便天使那边的天城快斗好像也挺喜欢这个中二玩意儿的）。于是接下来的十分钟里全球几乎三分之二的地区均有人类目击到了同一个长“H”型或者说长哑铃型的不明飞行物，动作倏忽如蜻蜓，伴随碎星似的金属闪光（空中的情况大概是这样的：游城十代试图飞速逃走，不动游星试图停下回家，游城十代偏要飞速逃走，不动游星偏要停下回家；不动游星使用技能“银十字架”，游城十代使用动作魔法“回避”并继续逃走）。嘛，这点程度的身份暴露也不算非常严重吧。约翰抓抓头发笑着对游作说，可是检讨书还是要写的呢。这位神父天使在十代游星飞过丹麦时正在进行日常工作，结果还没发力前方就一片赞美上帝让他吓了一跳，回头才明白是把不明飞行物当神迹了——呃？不明飞行物？遂循着好奇心跟了过来。这会儿他自告奋勇地留下照顾游作，以便游戏和暗游戏能专心去把那俩几千年了还能闯这种没水平祸的小孩分别揪回天堂和地狱做检讨（前者得写很多报告还得归档，后者……嗯，总之点根蜡）。游作对此也没太大意见，然而家长被从人间界暂时除外对第二天预计要发动的“班主任的说教”造成了负面影响。考虑到恶魔与天使的自觉性一个地底一个天外，暗游戏和十代那边一时半会肯定指望不上；至于游星不仅要写一堆书面记录还要不停参加听证会之类的东西（因众所周知的某精神武器的存在，目前天堂员工数远超地狱，工作轻松的后果就是上头的家伙们闲到发霉，什么鸡毛蒜皮的事儿都能让他们嗨起来跟久旱逢甘霖似的，工序怎么化简为繁怎么来，当下已经无限逼近人间界的机关效率了），短时间内估计也没法抽身；那么剩下的选择就显而易见了。游作跟游戏说明了情况，而大天使也爽快地答应了，于是形成了眼下的局面，游矢在电脑教室这里陪着游作消磨等待时间（其实应该让游马来的，但约翰自己摸不回丹麦，游马就指路去了，毕竟让游矢去的话给你指到马达加斯加都不过是看在认识的份上打一折的手下留情），游戏在办公室那边代替除外区的俩只接受库罗诺斯老师不知关于什么事情的说教。啊咧？家长突然换人老师会生疑？提问之前还请先沐浴一波来自大天使的特别正义特别秘密特别不可言说的超自然力量；请问现在还有问题吗？没了吧？那我们继续。

不过游作，你有干什么惹老师生气的事吗？游矢麻溜地通关后随手丢开掌机，伸个懒腰笑嘻嘻地问，还是说被故意找茬了？需不需要我帮你？

谢谢游矢桑，但是库罗诺斯老师不是那种会故意刁难学生的人。游作也丢开掌机，活动了一下脖颈，边揉着眼睛做简单的保健操边回答。

不是吗？

嗯，我们都知道他很爱护学生的，是个好人，尽管看上去和实际上都很不像，但是个好人，或许有点类似那个电影的魔法化学老师？

哇哦，评判毫不客气啊……欸电影你看了？

是的，配音非常精彩。

谢谢，虽然我只是因为游戏前辈去帮一下忙啦……啊但这样不就只剩下了你做了什么惹老师生气的事这个可能了吗？

我做了什么……呃……嗯……哦，或许是暑假作业？

怎么，你把原本应该是温馨有爱的普通小学生日记写成了批判人性的愚蠢与黑暗的论文？

……游矢桑，请不要老是偷看我写的东西。

我是猜的哎猜的！真的！因为很像游作的风格哦。游矢蹦到桌子上，在桌缘轻盈地踩着T台步（恶魔/天使能在针尖上跳舞，这点儿消遣嘛都不算），倏忽打一个亮相冲小男孩递个大笑脸，游作非常给面子地回了个星星眼卖力拍着掌。小恶魔满足地蹦回来，靠着小孩继续之前的排排坐。

这话由我来说可能有点奇怪，但是游作啊，不能因为一张纸一半白一半黑，就笼统地说它已经脏到没救了哦？

……由你来说确实很奇怪哎，游矢桑。

重点是那个吗？？小恶魔夸张地捧住心口，做出副泫然欲泣的神情，偶尔我也想有点长辈的样子……

不是这个问题。小男孩头痛似的扶住前额，小脸蛋上一本正经，游矢桑，你现在的工作内容与你的工作要求不符吧？这里你难道不该悄悄放大我思绪的阴暗面然后偷笑着旁观我怎么成长并深藏功与名吗？

嗯……但是我喜欢游作啊，而且恶魔常常比人类还要多愁善感得无可救药？

……你果然看了我写的东西了吧？

真的没有！游矢扁着嘴，眼神无比真诚。游作决定放过这个话题。看时间也差不多要到饭点了，小孩站起来去收PSP，一旁的临时看护员忙跟上把机子接到自己手里。

他们锁住电脑教室，一前一后猫着腰悄悄溜到班主任办公室外窥探，都很遗憾地发觉会话刚刚结束，里头的游戏正和库罗诺斯起身鞠躬道别。游矢一把把游作抱起来，刷拉闪去了校门口，摆出副等家长的宝宝该有的乖巧模样。不多时他们便与正常走路过来的大天使汇合，一起去找地儿吃饭。

多年前，当榊游矢刚被超自然机构招工的时候，干的其实是天使的工作。

现在与他同批的员工基本都还在天堂，像柊柚子啊权限版升啊泽度慎吾啊紫云院素良啊黑咲隼啊等等，其中不乏跟他玩得很好的，可惜这也阻止不了游矢跑到另一边去工作的决心。不过还有一位同批的叫赤马零儿的倒也到那边去了，似乎是因为对海马濑人的研究很感兴趣，想帮忙开发虚拟实境，但天使限制太多，没法弄，就干脆转职了。

游矢跟零儿的情况不太一样。要说他为什么非得转职，可能只是因为……他单纯觉得自己更适合恶魔的工作。

灵魂通常没有多少人世间的记忆，仅能留一个大概或几个碎片。游矢隐约记得自己是个娱乐工作者，但到底是歌手还是马戏团里玩杂耍的就不知道了，估计运气很不咋样，堙没渺渺众生，要不人间不会查无此人。而这隐约的感受其实也不过是他的推断，他对自己先前人生的记忆只有很喜欢看到他人的笑容这一点，所以想可能是个搞娱乐的吧。

但运气一定很差。

这种印象并不是源自枪兵的套路还是什么的，纯粹是目前生活经验的总结，毕竟作为超自然存在都能幸运E的话，还是人类的时期大概就是幸运F了。当年给天堂打工时榊游矢就是出了名的“天使中的恶魔/地狱派来的卧底”，其翻车技能之秀得到过杰克·阿特拉斯的高度评价，也曾被贝库塔盛赞是能将“出于好心”之术发扬光大的存在，甚至一度在他们那批员工中掀起了“救救游矢！”的迷之风潮——问题在于，他是真的想好好干活，但也是真的老是干不好活。去幼儿园当志愿者被熊孩子打哭只是最轻的，明明该劝服人类不要使用暴力结果发现嘴炮不管用就黑了把人家揍了一顿的事迹了解一下？试图消灭邪教却不留神精神暗示用太多差点改变成自己领导的奇怪信仰团体（哎？我觉得“给世界带来笑容”没什么问题啊？——BY九十九游马）的成就也了解一下？总之，自从某次孤儿院义演上游矢为追求“特效”真实感以逗孩子们开心无任何保护措施地从十米高台上飘下，引得一个胆大包天的小孩趁表演结束收拾东西的间隙也偷偷爬上台子往下跳，亏得反应异常迅捷的柚子听到孩子尖叫救了小孩一命还顺带教育了下不要随便模仿魔术动作，的事故之后，游矢看着当时劫后余生的小孩抱着柚子的脖子哭完了露出庆幸的笑容，脑神经啪嗒接通了一个崭新的回路，义无反顾地决定转职。而人手长期短缺的地狱几乎刚看到他的名字就晓得了是谁，连面试都省了，直接盖戳放行。

于是，那一天，人们终于回忆起了，曾一度被微笑世界所支配的恐惧，还有被强行婊出笑容的屈辱……开个玩笑。

游矢的想法很单纯很单纯，既然自己总是搞砸，那索性反其道而行之，不再试图唱红脸，而是去唱白脸，等待被唱红脸的打爆，随后便可给世界带来笑容。抱着这种理念多年来他顶着重重压力在地狱里尽心尽责地工作，而幸运的是，显然不管身为天使还是恶魔幸运E的属性都忠实地如影随形，几乎每次工作途中他都能撞见曾经的同僚将他搞的事化险为夷，接着在双方的你追我赶中欢乐地结束这一天，全世界都充满了快活的太阳星星。如此一来终于可以实现带来笑容的理想，榊游矢对自己当前的工作与生活充满了热情，纵然因立场不同和以前的伙伴有了些许矛盾，他也仍能坦然面对，并坚持自我道路……

等一下，等一下……听到这里，游作终于忍不住出声打断了大天使的讲述。一旁不时“是这么个说法”“对呀！”“那可不”“没错！”唱着捧哏仿佛故事没半毛钱关己的小恶魔也住了嘴，笑嘻嘻地掳走游作的儿童套餐的冰可乐咕咚咚灌，小男孩委屈地盯向大家长，收获安抚的笑容一枚和温牛奶一杯。又咬了口炸虾蟹黄堡小孩才记起想要问的话，胡噜噜咽下食物，噎得趴在桌上，又收获了大家长不赞同的眼神一枚和拍背顺气一阵。

……谢谢游戏桑……那个，按照游戏桑所说的，其实游矢桑还算是天堂的员工是吗？

不啊，我确实是如假包换的地狱的员工啊。游矢摇了摇手指插话道。这么说吧游作，因为众所周知我擅长坑自己人，所以当我是天堂的员工时我遵守天堂的员工要求转职到了地狱；现在我是地狱的员工，而地狱对员工的要求就是要我们坑人，还得当成生活习惯，但一旦坑人成了生活习惯，被坑的是不是只有人类可就难说了；所以呢，我工作符合这个要求，我不工作也符合这个要求，我工作成功符合这个要求，我工作不成功也还是符合这个要求；如上，我确实是一个非常“安分守己”的地狱员工呢——呐游戏前辈我可以再去买一个甜筒吗？

得到许可的小恶魔开心地蹦去了柜台，留下人类幼崽一脸肃穆地琢磨方才的言论暗含的深奥辩证逻辑关系。游戏垂首看去，笑着拍了拍小孩的脑袋，游作回过神，抬头对上大天使温和的紫罗兰色眼睛，忽然间仿若云散天清，一切的答案都在无声无息中豁然开朗。

是恶魔不过如此？还是天使也不过如此？天使、恶魔、人类，其实并不是谁像谁、谁坑谁的问题，同一个上帝的造物，本身便带着同样的矛盾性降生于世，选择、分歧、认同、对抗，自我、他人、个体、群体，利与弊、善与恶、冲突与和谐、瞬间与永恒。

游戏桑，年幼而聪敏的人类严肃地颔首，我明白了。

他喝光最后一滴牛奶，正好看到舔着甜筒的小恶魔端着两个圣代蹦回来，明亮的赭红眼睛扑卡扑卡全是感动而陶醉的小星星。小男孩慢条斯理地叹了口气，心想尽管大家本质上差不多，但恶魔这种生物果然大多数时候要比人类还多愁善感得无可救药呢。

PS：游作的手机是在第一章那次伪装诱拐事件后游星给他配的，本来只有收发短信接打电话功能，而且有定位，不过叛逆期的小孩拜托另一位监护人用不可告人的超自然力量把定位功能抹掉了，而且装了几个手游。

以及本文有一个小小的私设：由于地狱里长期热不透风，大部分恶魔都对人间冰凉清爽的东西（如冰饮，冰淇淋，泳池）没有抵抗力；但游矢不是故意要抢游作饮料的，而是因为汽水对小孩子的身体不好~

（我知道葵妹叫“蓝”是因为名字发音(:з」∠)_这边魔改了下只是为了后面容易写……）

还有游矢真的没有看游作的暑假作业写了啥；

但是恶魔会读心；

当然天使也会啦~

【话说恶魔们要么在摸鱼要么变相二五仔，地狱吃枣药丸（蜡烛）】


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/7/15

5.关于世界末日

据说，这个星球上曾发生过一次恐怖的生命大灭绝，原因是上帝终于心态崩了觉得自己给自己找的活儿太烦人，想把一切都灭了好好清净一阵子。然而他打算下手的关头又有点心疼工作成果，就留了一个叫挪亚的人的一家子，并顺带让他把每样动植物都留了一对——嗯是的，微生物没人权呢，简直太没人性了。

可或许，这也仅是某个“更大的计划”的一部分，那个啥子大战，哈米吉多顿，世界末日，天堂和地狱间的最终对决，至死方休、不许投降。一切都是为了这个目的，所有乱七八糟的事情都铺向最终的审判，再也没有什么三方共处了，末日过后将只剩下无尽的天堂或地狱——

——放轻松，暂时不会打了。

藤木游作今天七岁。但事实上，他登记在户的这个“生日”并不是真实的出生日期，而是当初他被游城十代捡到的那天的日期。那一年的那一周世界各地都动荡不安、多灾多难，游作家人搭乘的渡轮的事故正是众多天灾人祸中的一起。而那一天有一刻天堂与地狱剑拔弩张，末日之战一触即发，却最终消弭于关键人物敌基督的一个决定【注1】。世界末日擦着所有生命的脑门儿（对于没有脑子的生物，请将这句话理解为拟人式的说辞）狠狠掠了过去，不过意外没有留下太深的伤疤。游城十代总结道。不动游星不太赞同地摇了摇头，试图指出还是有不少生命曾在大战前夕的动荡间消逝，但随即九十九游马浑身缠满彩带并着脚从他身后跳了过去，后面跟着哈哈大笑的游矢和游作，他只好停下话头，捏着鼻梁去督促那边进展极其缓慢的装饰工作，而督促到最后的结果则是把三个小孩一起轰出了客厅。

被打发出来的小孩们毫不沮丧，嘻嘻哈哈地玩起了鬼捉人。游作盯着趁机跑回客厅顺来生日蛋糕打算偷吃的小恶魔，不仅没有不开心反而从善如流地张嘴吃掉了对方递来的一颗艳红的樱桃，也没有拦阻小恶魔把奶油蛋糕整个砍到前来阻止他们的小天使脸上的行为。下一刻特别正义特别秘密特别不可言说的超自然力量把蛋糕复了原，榊游矢大呼小叫地窜向了后院躲避开始打起十二万分认真玩鬼捉人的游马。被晾在原地的人类幼崽耸了耸肩，专心去消灭恢复的蛋糕上剩下的樱桃，咽下最后一颗时正好看到小天使和小恶魔乖乖地跟着刚抵达的大天使和大恶魔回来。游矢发现他把樱桃吃完了就拍了拍手，用特别邪恶特别神秘特别不可告人的超自然力量在蛋糕上缀满了比刚才还多的樱桃。武藤游戏笑着摇摇头，去喊十代和游星，游作跟武藤暗游戏打了个招呼，刚想拔新放上去的水果，大恶魔就眼疾手快地把他提溜了过来，还顺手将蛋糕打包，用不容置疑的口吻提议等晚餐再打开，小孩鼓着腮帮子同意了。走出来恰好看到这一幕的十代大笑不止，接着在大家一起出发时，他偷偷往游作手里塞了一包樱桃口味的泡泡糖。

山巅或是海边，湖泊或是森海，水族馆或是博物馆，游乐场或是马戏团……前一刻还穿行在圣彼得大教堂精美的圆顶下，下一刻就从马荣火山喷吐的徐徐白烟旁踏行而过；从迪士尼的米老鼠手里买下一杯奶昔，随后在南极的浮冰上席地而坐慢慢享用……和其他孩子一样，生日时游作会被监护者们带出去玩，不过范围是整颗星球罢了。只在今天三方势力达成了真正的共识，谁都不会工作，甚至游作学校那边也请了假。今天除了享受这个世界，其他什么都不需要。

游作有时觉得地球很小，他被监护人带着要不了一分钟就能绕它飞一圈；有时又觉得地球很大，充满了各种新鲜丰富的事物，越是探索，越是无穷无尽。他环视身侧，超自然生灵们冲他微笑。对于直接由上帝创造的那三批天使来说，“生日”是个陌生的概念，他们出生时世界尚在永恒凝驻，历法没有存在的意义便也没有存在；而像游马和游矢这样的天使/恶魔尽管理论上拥有“生日”，灵魂的遗忘传统也导致他们完全不记得——不管是人类时期的生日还是成为超自然存在的具体日期——所以，某种意义上游作的这个“生日”被他们默认为大家共同的“生日”来过，或者说“与游作相遇的纪念日”，那一天这个人类孩子落进了他们永恒无波的生命，于之后的岁月间带来阵阵愉快的振弦音符。

晚饭前他们赶回家里，假装自己只是普通的孩子家长/来参加生日宴的亲朋好友。游作学校的小伙伴们也到达了。游星在门口跟护送孩子们过来的财前老师寒暄，约好他来接葵的时间；新学期刚转学来的穗村尊拘谨地把礼物放在桌上紧张地对大家鞠躬，在游马友善的引导下渐渐放开了玩耍；游矢和豪一直挺有共同话题，霸占了客厅一角的游戏机有一搭没一搭地聊天，游作看了一会，转身穿过房间，顺手从十代的逗弄下把了见挖了出来，一起跑去厨房尝试给游戏和游星捣乱，然后不出所料地被暗游戏捉住，押回来扔给了游马；葵正在和尊捏超轻黏土，一个蛋糕已经初具规模，她递给游作和了见几袋，询问他们能不能捏几把小椅子。

饱经坎坷的樱桃蛋糕总算得以于正确时间摆上桌子最中央，孩子们欢呼着点上蜡烛，唱着歌等游作许愿。小男孩闭上眼，再睁开时一鼓作气吹熄所有火苗，在重新打开的灯光下和家人朋友们一起分享生日蛋糕。敞开的格子拉门外夜色刚刚降临，一轮圆月悬在深蓝穹顶之上，散下柔柔银光。

藤木游作今天七岁，六年前的今天世界站在终结的边缘摇摇欲坠，但那已经过去了。人类男孩碧绿的眼瞳倒映出欢笑的人们的影子，天使、恶魔、人类，大家举起果汁，祝他们的小男孩生日快乐。

未来没有消亡，一切仍在前进。

——【YGO VRA5DXAL】（好兆头AU）Till World End

（turn end）

注1：《好兆头》原作中有一位被称为“神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、名叫恶龙的猛兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种和黑暗之君”的关键人物，是撒旦的儿子（敌基督），本是天堂地狱大战的世界末日（哈米吉多顿）的象征，但在没受到干扰的情况下成长成了“人类”，不想毁灭世界只想回家和小伙伴们玩耍，天堂与地狱高层对于这个没能打起来的意外结果最后一致选择假装什么都没发生过。

（这篇毕竟是《好兆头》的AU所以真的是那部小说的AU哦，虽然我擅自魔改了许多里面没有详细说的设定——主要是关于上帝撒旦天堂地狱的部分，不如说那些部分几乎都是我在瞎编——但还是默认这些小故事是发生在那部小说发生的事情的背景下的……）

PS：一点小机关：写0和1的时候我特别喜欢（来自小说原文的）“特别邪恶特别神秘特别不可告人”这个形容词，考虑能不能将它和“特别正义特别秘密特别不可言说”达成1和2前者各一杀、3和4后者各一杀、0和5二者都各一杀的成就，没想到最后真的成功了，这其实可以当作某种呼应（不会有人在意这个的）；

那个蛋糕分别经受了天使与恶魔的能量洗礼，并由人类点燃蜡烛，大概是类似《好兆头》原作末尾一句“半是天使，半是恶魔，完全是人”的那种象征意义（都说了不会有人在意这个的）；

其他……嗯反正应该没有逻辑漏洞吧？伏笔也大概都回收了吧？orz因为用意识流和插叙写得随心所欲所以时间线可能有点难懂，其实主时间线是按照顺序流逝的，这边想法是游作的“生日”在九月【其实是中秋节前后，考虑文化差异（好像在哪里看过日本的“月见”就是普通的赏月没有什么太特殊的含义）没有明写，不然也可以拿去当象征意义（……）】，1的两个小片段是要上小学那年的八月底（按户口本差一两星期六岁）；2开头关于四岁作的回忆，后面八一八发生在2月14号；3前半段都是回忆杀不用在意具体时间，后面八一八是发生在六七月的样子（入夏了）；4的时间是一年级暑假到二年级开学，但中间VR众的片段属于一年级某个时间的回忆，当然第一次请家长也是一年级刚开学时的回忆杀；5的时间是作七岁生日，二年级刚开学一两周，尊哥是二年级开学时作班级的转班生。


	7. 【YGO】（TWE同人）How Old Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/8/31

＊《好兆头》天使恶魔AU《Till World End》的同人

＊是的就是同人的同人

＊ **预警** ：试图沙雕，大量OOC，胡搞人物关系，设定全是瞎扯，最后好像还跑题了； **因为写TWE时还没有作哥原性格可能是爱酱的情节所以已经救不回来了的我个人脑补型正太作哥出没** ，迷之亲情向出没（装死）

草薙仁冲过终点线的时候已经明确了自己的胜利，没放下接力棒就高高扬起手臂接受同学们的欢呼，队友们也冲过来，围着英雄似的把他挤在中间。他回到场边抽空瞥到对手小学四百米接力赛最后一棒的队员，红底白发的小孩接上他的目光做了个鬼脸，有点不甘心的样子，但紧接着就被他的朋友们扑抱起来不知是安慰还是嘲笑。

草薙翔一给弟弟递上水时有一点心不在焉，被仁注意到了。小男孩略委屈地萎靡了精神，以为对方在纠结翘课的事儿——翔一是高中生，为了代替工作日不便请假的父母来看弟弟小学跟另一所小学的友谊运动会果断放弃了今天的课程——而用了一小会儿才发现刚赢了比赛的弟弟不太开心，翔一连忙蹲身询问，得到回答后大摇其头自己分心真不是因为这个事儿。

那是啥事儿？

翔一的表情微妙地凝重着，没有先给出答案而是反问仁，我看上去很显老吗？

仁不明所以地看着他哥应该还算青春年少的脸，没有吧？

于是他那处在青春期中后阶段的大哥别开目光，直直看向侧前方某一点语气沧桑，可是刚才那个小弟弟直接叫我叔叔哎。

仁回过头，顺着哥哥的视线挑出扑着他先前接力赛对手的那一堆里的一个蓝头发脑袋，看身量是个同龄人，而围着与自己同属二年级的小运动员，则差不多坐实了他的年纪。

他看了一眼就别回脸，望着他哥幽怨的神色不当回事儿地耸耸肩，很男人地安慰，哥，外人的话不用在意，不管你变成什么样子，我都不会抛弃你。

……

翔一的愁绪瞬间调转到了如何阻止母上的闲暇娱乐免得仁再被灌输太多肥皂剧的方向。

针对误将理应称为“大哥哥”的人直接提升一倍年龄称作“叔叔”这个事儿，藤木游作真不是故意的，他很无辜，问题在于他身边的家“人”们。

物以类聚人以群分，同一个上帝创造的超自然存在们也不能免俗。被喜欢保持十五六岁少年外表的天使们养大的天使们自然也倾向于偏小的外表年龄，而能挤进这样的天使社交圈的天使多数外表年龄也不会跟对方差太大——嗯当然有些无可奈何的例外，比如海马濑人，没东西相信他那个社会精英的成熟脸居然是选择的十六岁外表，说三十岁都有人和非人类信；天城快斗是相反的问题，别人以为他外表年龄选的十四岁但其实是十八岁，有一次他忍无可忍提高到二十八岁让朋友们判断，而游马（正常看上去像十三岁的十三岁）与凌牙（看起来偏成熟一点的十四岁）盯了他半晌表示好像没有什么变化？之后这事不了了之——游作从记事起身边就环绕着很多真实年龄跟人类历史一样长、外表却年轻到抱着小婴儿出去都有相当的概率被认为是兄姊而非父母的家伙，十代却声称他们已经做出了妥协，好歹把假身份证的社会年龄提高到了二十成年，而外表年龄他以前选的也不是十八岁而是十五岁，游星过去选的则是十六岁。家长对这方面的忽视直接致使游作对这个事儿也非常不上心，况且在小男孩看来，某些家伙尽管已经历了好几千年的生命，心性却比他一个人类孩子还不成熟，简直就是小屁孩儿中的光屁股孩儿。

某个人类幼崽心目中的光屁股孩儿此刻正高高兴兴地举着六瓶能量饮料招摇过市。他将圆滚滚的塑料瓶放倒，每三个侧堆在一起，两手各托一叠，跟刷杂技样儿地左扭右拐，人群之中特立独行走位风骚，最后成功到达他们面前，帅气地转了半个圈把饮料收进怀，刚好落了一瓶被面无表情的游作抬手接住。

游作你哥真厉害！修炼还不到家的新学期转学生穗村尊两眼放光就差鼓掌，接过游作从十代怀里抽走递给他的饮料并道谢。啊哈哈没什么。被夸奖的恶魔得意洋洋，浑身冒着暖呼呼的小花把剩下的饮料一人一瓶地发给小朋友们，而后抛着手里最后一瓶笑嘻嘻地蹦跶找某个接下来要参加亲子项目正在其他准备区的天使去了。他的身影一消失财前葵就大声叹了口气，用看一个特别傻的什么东西的眼神看了过来，而那个特别傻的东西还对自己说了傻话毫不自知，疑惑又天真的神情越发傻得冒泡顶得锅盖咕噜咕噜响，小姑娘都懒得理他了。一旁的鸿上了见慢条斯理地喝自己的饮料，作为小团体的头儿负责而好心地给不明就里的尊解释，嗯是这样的，虽然看起来非常不明显，但游城桑其实是游作的监护人。

啊？

所以你不能说他是游作的“哥”，就是这样。

……那难道应该叫“pa……

后半句这个傻锅终于停止了冒泡，对着游作的表情将话吞回了肚子里。认真反思一下，尊觉得换了自己，面对那样的一个“监护人”这种称呼也是真的叫不出口，别的不说，双方年龄差距远远不到一代吧？

于是他充满同情地揽上处境困难者的肩，绞尽脑汁地安慰对方，嘿没事！至少你另一个监护人看上去还是特别可靠的！

旁边的葵很想走开防止被传染什么关于人际交往的不良病毒。

游星桑很可靠。然而当事人丝毫没有被冒犯的样子，不过他们年龄一样。

哎？

游星桑和十代桑，他们年龄一样。

尊张了张嘴，正想说点啥忽然心有福至地歪头看见了一直在他们身后为接下来的铅球和跳远热身的鬼塚豪。小孩顿住了。

嗯，也确实是有那种人哈，就长得有点着急看上去比实际年龄更具有成熟魅力。

恍然大悟的尊点点头闭了嘴。还没走远的葵大松了一口气。

然而要是游作知道了尊得到的结论，或许会认真地解释，你可能估错了他们的外表年龄，尽管某些人实际的举止比他的外表年龄还要幼稚得多，但其实他们没有那么小。

但其实幼稚的游城十代也有另一方面的忧虑。虽然身为一个恶魔有这种忧虑简直匪夷所思，但是行为不出格的恶魔还叫恶魔吗？

他的这种忧虑萌芽于游作四岁那年的圣诞节。自从奉暗游戏之命和游星一起担下人类幼崽的监护权后，圣诞节就变成了十代最喜爱的节日，因为这天游星得回天堂整理年终报告，他有三天的时间脱离天使的监控尽情撒欢儿——不是说他平时有天使看着就不撒欢儿了，仪式嘛仪式，某天某时刻跟其他日子不一样，小狐狸平时也能溜达到葡萄园散步，但猎人不在时它能更悠闲更心情舒畅。恶魔抱着幼小的人类满世界跑，随手捣点小乱，坐在埃菲尔铁塔上晃着腿哼歌提着一袋子没付钱的零食，纵容怀里的小孩儿一个接一个地吃拐杖糖。过了一会他用超自然存在的卓越视力看到远处灯火通明的大街上有一个打扮得很逼真的圣诞老人在给人类小孩儿们分发礼物，头发胡子都很真实，甚至还用了真的鹿去拉一把雪橇，当即估摸自己怀里的小东西也会喜欢，赶紧跳下塔闪了过去。游作猝不及防，心痛地看着吃了一半的泡芙掉进了塔底，还没搞清楚状况就被白胡子老头结结实实抱了满怀随后被塞了一个比自己脑袋还大的礼物盒，懵逼地听十代大声说“Merci!”然后被牵着手带到稍远一点的地方防止耽误人家工作。十代帮游作提着礼物时满意地想“跟圣诞老人亲密接触”应该很能满足人类幼崽天真烂漫的幻想，亲切地问小孩高不高兴，而四岁的游作抬起头表情却还停留在茫然与可怜巴巴：“十代桑，我的泡芙掉了……”

恶魔感到非常抱歉，就带他到那条街最大的甜品店用恶魔的能力洗劫了所有不同种类的甜点，抱着他坐上一条突然空出来的公共长椅拆开一盒新的泡芙。小孩的吃相很斯文，用干净的纸包着点心小口小口地咬，看得十代忍不住感叹某个天使教导得不错。暂时无事做的恶魔掂掂圣诞老人送的礼物盒，琢磨着里面大概是泰迪熊什么的，自己要不要把内容物变成好吃的姜饼人以提升人类幼崽对美好的幻想的质量。他随口又提出了那个问题，见到圣诞老人了你开不开心呀？而天真烂漫的小孩儿细嚼慢咽吃完那个泡芙，一边擦手一边一本正经地用他稚嫩的小嗓子回答我知道那是人类自己扮演的，但很感谢他送我礼物。

游城十代忽然觉得某个天使的教导方向可能没那么不错。

这个事儿他后来跟游星讲了，天使沉默良久脸色有些不好看。十代了然地点头，完全理解，身为天使却不小心剥夺了理应幼稚的人类孩子犯傻的能力，估计一时间难以接受。游星又纠结片刻，气若游丝悲痛欲绝咬牙切齿地问你到底跟游作都说了些什么？？

……我说你圣诞节没回来是加班去了呀，不是你让我这么说的吗？

其他的东西呢？我是去哪儿加班了？

天堂啊。处于非工作状态时实诚而口无遮拦的恶魔理所当然地回答，察觉气氛不对赶紧补上一句，不是你反复强调要给人类小孩起带头作用免得他长歪，比如不能撒谎？

被自己坑了的天使很伤心，都忘了质问恶魔其他的条条框框诸如“不能不付钱就拿别人东西”、“不能随便洗脑改变他人自由意志”、“不能干扰公共交通”他有没有好好遵守。而一码归一码，游作年纪那么小就已经不相信圣诞老人了确实也让他有点心酸的意味。于是在紧接圣诞节的正月前两天游作独自趴在客厅矮桌上给幼稚园小伙伴们写新年贺卡时，院子里砰地砸下了一个镶白边的红色毛团。

小孩扭头瞧见胖乎乎的红衣老人扛着大口袋按着帽子，白胡子梳得一丝不苟挂在笑成皱核桃皮的脸下面，旁边一只真正的驯鹿前蹄不停刨着地面努力想把掉下来时挂到树枝的角拔出来。一老一小对视几秒后老人用一种让人如沐春风的慈爱声线开口，为自己来晚了表示抱歉，希望小朋友能原谅自己并收下迟到的圣诞礼物。

小男孩对他的出现激动万分，浑身颤抖，不能自持，光速起身飞奔——到电话旁果断报警。

后来及时掐了电话线防止出太大乱子的是榊游矢。为了好玩友情提供听话的驯鹿——他那几年在马戏团打杂——的小恶魔笑得从房顶上滚了下来，一把抱起惊恐的人类幼崽做出举辛巴的经典动作大声夸赞他反应的迅速与正确性，“少年终将为王！”。而长期兼职圣诞老人——其实天堂有一批专门管这个事的天使，但其他天使想兼职当然也没问题——的九十九游马消掉伪装形象站在原地说不出是欲哭无泪还是哭笑不得，但最后还是把礼物给了游作——一大盒精致好吃的姜饼人。

这事儿后游马和游矢就跟游作熟络了。尽管没当真搞出乱子游星还是在武藤游戏那里（主动）反思了一下午不该不注意游作的心理成长水平自以为是地瞎搞；十代则在武藤暗游戏那里同样（被动）反思了一下午，原因是你瞎出主意就算了还拖游星下水，要不是游矢反应快事情没闹大，天堂肯定又要搞很多听证会报告会，作为游星的监护人伙伴得多忙多少额外的事儿啊你就不能多考虑考虑让他省点心。

乱糟糟收场以后，游作依然没有选择相信圣诞老人。有一次游马跟他玩数独——并被完虐——时忍不住问他为什么不信童话故事，他年龄还那么小，就算嘴上说着不相信心里也应该会有某种寄托的呀？游作眨巴一双碧绿眸子神情严肃地思考了一下，磕磕绊绊地说游马桑，那些相信童话的小孩……就是……他们……就是……呃……“不处在”童话里面不是吗？

哎？

我本来就“处在”童话里面呀。小孩歪歪头说，还谈什么“相不相信”呢？圣诞老人是不存在，因为是天使扮的啊，但天使和恶魔是存在的啊。

游马拍了一下自己的脑门。

可能这就是这孩子总显得太“现实”的原因吧，就像处在“现实”里的孩子们会向往自己不熟悉的“童话”，从小与毫不遮掩自己的超自然存在一起生活的孩子反而对“童话”另一边的“现实”更感兴趣。

只是，他的超自然监护者们并没能get到这个点，仍旧在为自己养的人类幼崽太早慧而感到淡淡的迷之忧伤。

游星把自己的左脚和游作的右脚绑在一起，然后俩人试着协调了几步，结果摔了个星仰作翻。十代端着相机在场边咔咔咔按个不停，狂笑得畅快淋漓肆无忌惮，大声喊着要把他们滑稽的模样广而告之永世流传。

人类幼崽脸朝下趴在另一位监护者身上心想，我就说谁来着，小屁孩儿中的光屁股孩儿……

他们重新站起来，小声喊着口号顺节奏抬脚。旁边涨红了脸的了见也在紧张地跟他爹即他们年级的教导主任磨合，俩小孩的之前参与过了运动会项目——尊是四百米接力，葵是艺术体操，豪是铅球和跳远——的小伙伴们特没良心地聚在十代旁边一起特开心地围观，尊还跟先前四百米的对手——来自另一所小学的草薙仁——及其兄长搭上了话，产生了男人间的友谊，于是围观他们的又多了两双眼睛。

游作放下脚，还有五分钟亲子项目两人三足就要开始了，他感到胃里好像有个电路板浮浮沉沉不知道要贴到哪里才能发挥作用。游星拍了拍他肩膀，小声说紧张的话一会就大声喊一二一，他会配合他的节奏。

场外翔一跟身边唯一的他眼中的“同龄人”打招呼，嗨你也是谁的哥哥吗？

十代笑了笑，指指中间跑道，看到那个小屁孩儿了吗？特小大人特可爱的那个。

翔一当然对称自己为“叔叔”的小孩脸印象深刻，面部肌肉不自然地抽了一下，哦你是他哥哥啊……

不，我是他监护人。比赛快要开始了，十代伸手拢成喇叭，无视身旁高中生突然莫名的碎碎念“所以才叫我叔叔吗……”气沉丹田大吼一声：“游作——游星——加油——！”

本来恶魔想加上句摔了也没关系我会全程录像转发三界独乐乐不如众乐乐，但到底还是没说出来。他跟个真正的人类家长似的在赛场边上振臂高呼，给家人们呐喊助威。

游作扭头看了十代一眼，为对方意外的正经感到同样的震惊，胃里的电路板极速滑落啪嗒就位接通，能量呼啦满格。说不定那个恶魔给自己下了什么心理暗示，游作自我解释，回头跟游星击掌，正身严阵以待。

他们发挥稳定出色。

撞线的时候小孩都没反应过来，天使一下子蹲身扯掉绑带把他举起来让他骑在脖子上。中途摔了一下的了见和鸿上老师坚持走过终点然后笑着恭喜他们，其他几个参赛选手不管是他学校的还是另一个学校的也都很有风度地为他们鼓掌。小朋友们一窝蜂地拢过来搭着了见肩膀拽着游星裤脚吵吵嚷嚷，举着相机的恶魔一溜小跑，高兴地说自己全程录像了游作太厉害了一定得给所有人（暗语包括非人）都看看！随后大笑着俯身把羡慕游作被举高高的尊提溜起来也举高高，又挨个把小朋友们都举了一遍。特小大人的小男孩扒着一个监护人的头发看着另一个监护人跟自己的朋友们打闹，感受着他们快乐的情绪，一向正经平静的小脸上嘴角抑制不住地扩大，终于笑出了声。

后来十代无限后悔当时没有及时按下快门，游作那个笑脸真的很……怎么说呢，就是很不小大人，很不正经，很像一个普普通通的人类幼崽，因为太过开心而忘乎所以，咧嘴笑得天真烂漫全是幼稚的傻气。

完美符合一个年仅七岁的小孩该有的笑容。


	8. 【TWE同人】（万圣贺/六代同堂）Rabbit in Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/11/1

~~——本篇又称《谁动了我的兔崽子？》，由出于好心的匿名人士特约赞助播出——~~

＊依然是天使恶魔AU《Till World End》的衍生作品

＊ **WARNING** ：同人的同人，同时还是同人的同人的同人（与《How Old Are You?》有所关联），可以当作番外但还是建议当同人的同人（兔子装死.gif）； **比原同人还要OOC，还要瞎扯，更加胡搞人物关系，风格更随心所欲，设定全是编的，以及我个人脑补型的幼VR众这篇仍在持续出没中**

所以，事情变成这样子都是了见的错。

得出结论后，藤木游作很想为自己鼓一鼓掌，便顺势这么做了。不过这个行为却惹得男孩在他脑袋顶上大惊小怪地喊出声：

“哇，龙可龙可！他这是什么意思？是想说什么吗？”

前方外表看上去不过十一二岁的女孩听到双胞胎哥哥的声音后折身，一溜小跑到他们身边，俯身跟游作大眼瞪小眼。“可能是饿了？”少顷，女孩露着不确定的歉疚神色开口，“抱歉龙亚，不知为什么我听不出来他想要什么。”

“不是龙可的错！”小小的兄长几乎是立刻斩钉截铁地道。由首先安慰妹妹而不是正视问题的这种下意识的偏心眼儿可见，他是个不错的哥哥。

但我也同意，确实不是你的错，龙可桑。游作冷静地在内心补充说明。他从天使男孩手上小心地直起身子，望着两对紧张地注视他一举一动的大眼睛耸了耸鼻尖儿，抱起前爪作了个揖，长耳朵耷拉着抖了抖，意图借助友好的肢体语言让两个小天使冷静下来。

“……呐，龙可，如果找不到这只小兔子的主人，我们养他好不好？”

“……嗯……”

成效还是不错的，超自然生灵双胞胎完全迷失在了小动物的可爱攻势中，盯着游作的眸子闪闪发亮，看起来抛开了一切不安。

整件事情的源头应该追溯到葵的便当盒。

因父母从国外出差归来，财前晃于新学期开学后一个月递交了辞呈，准备大学的考试去了。失去了“葵的哥哥”这一层关系，小孩儿们的午餐地点只得自电脑教室转移到花园角落，这稍微带来了一点问题，比如神出鬼没寻求投喂的流浪猫群。

然后那天谁也没注意葵带来了一个新的便当盒。

数个机缘巧合就这样交织在一起。那个中午男孩们被库罗诺斯老师从教室外一拦全拦住，接受委托到仓库搬去年万圣节买多了的装饰品，耽误了一小会时间；先一步走的葵也先一步吃完了午餐，无所事事地拿着小面包去投喂流浪猫，渐渐走得远了一点。等男孩们到了惯常的碰头地点，只见一个陌生的便当盒翻倒在花坛边上，旁边还有一只对其左嗅右闻的猫咪，赶走调皮的猫后，男孩们把洒了一地的东西捡起来，敏锐地发现是用硅油纸包得很好没有散开的樱花团子。

而且刚好五个。

于是当葵回到花坛时，正看到朋友们一人一个地叼着自己做给爸爸妈妈和哥哥（爸爸、妈妈、自己各一个，哥哥两个）的樱花团子吃得不亦乐乎，了见还拿着最后一个递给她说瞧我们给你留了一个。

捧着唯一一个完好的团子，葵沉默了一会，慢慢扬起一个像是想哭一般的笑容。尽管不知道出了什么事，本能意识到危险的男孩们还是集体转身逃命似的狂奔。

集体犯错以后集体去践行一个补偿方案，容易出现一种诡异的集群特有的热情高涨，诱导人们做出一些平时想都不会想的大胆之事。在尊严肃地报告由他昨天放学偶遇两条街外的小学的草薙仁时闲聊的内容推测，今天下午仁那边的家政课正好是制作大福之后，孩子们当即决定去蹭另一所小学的课，制作手工点心弥补自己吃掉的东西。游作和仁都属于有手机人群，尊有仁的号码，便负责联络；了见负责写先斩后奏的请假单并确保其出现在班主任的已阅文件堆里；豪负责帮助大家翻墙。小孩们翻出学校一口气跑过两条街又翻进了陌生小学的地界，借助仁的接应混入家政课尽力完成了卖相还过得去的甜包，最后成功在放学前抱着成果飞奔了回来。经过如此这番惊心动魄波澜壮阔的大冒险，小男子汉们之间的羁绊更加深厚，而葵也原谅了他们，并在第二天气急败坏的库罗诺斯老师挥舞着从办公室抽屉缝抽出来的未批准请假单追究男孩们翘课的责任时一同站了出来，大义凛然地表示自己也是同罪。虽然最终真的被家长揍了屁股的只有了见，但众人还是都品味到了比樱花团子更美好的、有难同当的美丽友情。

事情平定以后的那天，午休时间尊挑起了话头，问大家有没有想好万圣节装扮。他聊这个话题其实是因为有想要分享的爆炸性新闻，具体内容为上次家政课聊天时，草薙仁告诉他自己打算扮睡美人，理由是好奇欧式裙子穿起来是什么感觉。

这个简单的理由激起了男孩们热烈的讨论，又被葵一句“你们自己穿一下不就知道了？”打压成面面相觑。结果不知为何发展成了抽卡比攻击力的一决胜负，三局下来抽到的卡攻击力之和最低的人要在万圣节体验裙子，并为另外三人描述其穿后感。

正所谓，领导者，就是要在非常时期，能够克服困难，担负起所有人的期望，带领大家前进……总而言之言而简之，鸿上了见又栽了。

简单点就爱丽丝吧，跟着兔子掉下树洞的那个女孩，我觉得会很可爱。新上任的计算机老师泷响子——据说是鸿上圣老师的旧识——不知何时已经旁观他们好一会了，这会儿以一副心情很好的模样提议。葵同情地看着了见，不知算不算安慰地说为了不让你感到孤单，我万圣节就扮演红心王后好了。

要都扮那个系列吗？尊凑过来，那我演……那里面有什么来着？

我本来想扮霸王龙的啊。豪嘀咕。

游作不太清楚自己脑子怎么转的，反正反应过来时自己已经说出了口：那我就演兔子好了。

正所谓，大丈夫，言出必行，一言既出，驷马难追。晚些时候，游作对着镜子扯着连衣帽上一对长耳朵，面无表情地催眠自己。游星杵在他身后，表情在“游作原来也会主动要求这种孩子气的装扮啊”的欣慰与“但是他真的是这么想的吗为什么好像不太开心”的凝重之间游移不定，手上还拿着缝兔子服剩下的布料。其实衣服挺好看的，天使的手艺真的特别没话说，也特别合身，游作对服装的精细度没有什么意见，只是可能大概或许有一点……可爱过头了？

还有……十代桑你下来行不行。

哎？恶魔明明没有重量哦。趴在小男孩脑袋上的恶魔眨眨眼，笑嘻嘻地放下手臂，没有任何依凭但仍然悬空。越临近万圣节，十代似乎就越放飞自我（物理与精神的双重意义），下午游作放学的时候这恶魔甚至直接拖着对翅膀就来接他了。现在他的外表看起来也当真像个实打实的恶魔，漂在镜子里穿着可爱兔兔装的人类幼崽影像背后还真有点惊悚的效果。

但最异常的不是闪着一橙一绿的异色瞳扇着翅膀牵着小孩若无其事地走在大街上的恶魔，而是大街上所有人都对这份“化妆”称赏不已赞不绝口根本没人多想。据说万圣节是恶魔们冲业绩的好时期，狂欢的人群的情绪容易引导，气氛和变装的意义上恶魔也容易混入，因此也是天使们相当紧张的时期，每年这个时候，天堂和地狱出动的员工数都会更多。然而……小男孩瞥过视线看看倒挂空气里收着翅膀试图模仿蝙蝠的监护者之一，和走过来确认自己的衣服合身度并顺手啪叽一下把倒挂的蝙蝠拍到地上的监护者之二，眼皮跳了跳，感觉那种宏大的设定离自己眼前的这俩太远了怎么回事……

前厅传来了铃声，不是电子门铃，是宛如风铃的声音。他们家没有挂风铃，这个声音也不是物理存在的东西发出的。十代瞬间爬起立正，游星也站直了，下一刻暗游戏从卧室门口现身，跟两个后辈打了招呼，又特地走过来蹲身跟游作打了招呼，然后把三张券放到了小孩的手心里。

暗游戏前辈，这个是……？

海马乐园万圣节特别活动的入场券，我看他卖得还挺贵的就给你们带几张过来。

谢谢暗游戏前辈！

谢谢暗游戏桑。

不客气。大恶魔亲切自然地摸摸人类幼崽的脑后，顺口夸了句游作原来要扮兔子吗真可爱，那么到时候见便潇洒地挥挥手，起身走向窗户，未触及墙面时身影已经隐没在空气里。十代开心地趴回游作脑袋上想看券的内容，被小男孩一脸受不了地用那几张纸条糊了一脸。

看起来很壮观，不愧是海马前辈！哦这个儿童券是游作…的……

恶魔突兀地瞪着薄薄的纸片闭了嘴，转向另一边的天使，后者为他骤然肃穆的面色表示疑惑地皱了皱眉头。十代维持展开券的姿势，语气严肃地说游星，我知道你一直不赞同运用洗脑能力修改他人自由意志的行为，可是这次是不得已的，是被逼无奈的，毕竟不在荷兰或者比利时，而海马前辈的万圣节活动，是不得不去的……

十代前辈，请说重·点。

这套券是家庭套餐。

哦。天使想了想，好似没有放在心上。没必要对人类洗脑，过检票口的时候你打扮成人类女性不就好了？

等下为什么是我，你问问游作谁更像妈妈……游作？

机灵的人类孩子早已发挥趋利避害的天性兔子一样窜离了这块是非之地。他跑到院子里试验了一番连体服的活动舒适度，并对测试结果非常满意。一屁股坐到外廊边上，游作拉起帽子戴好，漫不经心地想着海马乐园的活动是晚上五点开始，学校的活动是晚上五点结束，可以连续玩一下午和一晚上了，真爽。

最后恶魔还是用了洗脑能力，天使对自己眼皮底下发生的不道德行为采用了灵活处理的方式，选择背过身假装四处看风景。经过安检口后游作把票根递给游星，满脑子都还沉浸在方才学校里的了见版爱丽丝带来的巨大冲击中——顺便，除了葵扮了红心王后外，尊扮了睡鼠，豪扮了狮鹫，令人吃惊的是鸿上老师居然也参与进来扮了疯帽子——所以过了一会他才意识到自己身边的监护者悄悄换了。

晚上好啊游作~身着好似小丑服改制的魔术师礼服的游矢毫不客气地捏了几把小孩帽子上软绵绵的兔耳朵，收手后又揽过孩子肩膀，在人来人往中凑近游作真正的耳朵说话。我先来陪你一会，过一下游马前辈也会来，等全结束的时候十代前辈游星前辈会带你回家。

麻烦了，游矢桑。

小恶魔摇摇头说不麻烦。周围突然发出几声赞叹多于惊吓的惊呼，人群里有“人”直接飞了起来，有些还披灯挂彩，飞到空中以后组成了巨大的“HAPPY HALLOWEEN!”闪光彩字，维持须臾后四散开去，让位给一只突然点亮的大飞艇。飞艇下方挂着个让人担忧飞艇载重能力可否胜任的巨型光屏，被霓虹点缀得五光十色，上面滚动播放着各个活动名称与举办地点和时间，不时插几句点播的寄语什么的。应该是为了让所有方向的人都能看到光屏内容，飞艇在原地缓慢地自转。

海马前辈还真是利用一切可以利用的啊~游矢笑得很大声，一把抱住游作毫无预警地升了空，由于方才的“表演”在先，他们没有引起任何多余的注意。游作，今晚绝对不可以乱跑啊~你看很多家伙都混进来了呢，海马前辈说到底还是恶魔哦，只要没出影响到事业的乱子他也只会睁一只眼闭一只眼的。

虽然很怀疑你这样评论的立场在哪里但是好的，游矢桑。

立场嘛……在这里。

小恶魔降落的地点是显眼的摩天轮顶部的包厢。正在运作的摩天轮不知为何有一个包厢空空如也，游矢悬在外面看了一眼，包厢门就开了，他们进去后才自动滑了回去。游作一站定就把脸挤扁在包厢玻璃外壁上，高处看下去地面上连片的璀璨灯光汇聚为人工银河，反衬得刚陷入黑暗的天空空旷又肃寥，自然的威严与人烟的温暖交融，气质大气而轻盈。小男孩欣赏了很久才被身后一声轻咳引回神，转头看到少女模样的天使拿着相机微笑地看着他，问要不要照相。

啊……柚子桑晚上好……

晚上好，游作君。

柚子一开始就在啊，包厢是她订的。面对人类幼崽询问的眼神游矢耸了耸肩。万圣节嘛，她打算整晚看着我免得我生事，呜唉~明明我带着游作的时候是不会工作的，难道说其实柚子是不想我浪费一年最适合工作的夜晚所以来帮我的吗……

刷啦一声，小恶魔以肉眼无法得见的速度闪到游作身边精准躲开了天使女孩迅若闪电的纸扇，做个鬼脸往后一仰直接穿过玻璃下坠逃逸，留下一句“游作就拜托你了柚子~”和一串银铃般的笑声。“游矢这家伙……”柚子头痛地扶额，但她也确实不能丢下人类幼崽不管，只好暂时作罢，陪游作坐完这趟摩天轮。不过甫一落地，怀里已抱上了一个南瓜篮正在吃糖（来自于天使的神圣力量，不能说来路不当）的小男孩就又被推给了新的监护者。多半是急着去将游矢给挖出来的柚子临时找来的小天使身着粉色熊熊玩偶服顶着人类标准的九岁外表，噙着棒棒糖跟七岁的兔兔装人类小孩在人来人往间脸对脸大眼瞪小眼，沉默了好一会，看上去与实际上年纪更大的那个硬邦邦地憋出一句吃糖吗？

我已经有糖了。游作嚼着水果夹心软糖想，而后点了点头。

收到一个比自己脸还要大的棒棒糖并回赠了篮子里的一小袋牛轧糖以后，小男孩谨记不知眼下在哪里浪的小恶魔的教诲紧紧贴着新的监护者，于周围大人怀疑儿童走失前一起离开了摩天轮向鬼屋进发。我叫藤木游作。我知道，我叫紫云院素良。哦我知道，你是游矢桑的朋友。游矢跟你说的？游戏桑跟我说的。游戏前辈啊……

稍微熟络以后素良意外很放得开，带着游作一路通关布满各种可以互动的小游戏的鬼屋，连连夸赞小男孩的胆量。两只可爱的毛绒小动物直立行走端着激光枪镇定地横扫鬼哭狼嚎的怪群的景象连工作人员都看呆了，等他们扛着玩具枪雄赳赳气昂昂地走出来时被拦住免费送了几张照片，但也因此被疑心家长在何方多花了点时间来脱身，素良声称“哥哥在过山车那边等我们”。

接下来游作真的被牵着朝过山车区带，方发现素良刚才扯的理由确实不算谎话（天使不会说谎，恶魔随心所欲）。游马远远地向他们招手，一片金色灯光背景下他自己身上好像也发着光——还真不是错觉，游作越接近游马越清楚地看到他背后有一个飘在半空的亮晶晶的好像是人形的东西。游马抱抱游作然后和素良道谢，完成了交接手续，目送后辈天使往小吃街方向走去。游作则绕到游马背后，观察到小天使与某个恶魔一样没有“变装”，直接换了天堂的制服把翅膀亮出来就轻松融进了万圣气氛，但那团飘在半空的浅蓝色光芒还是醒目得不要不要的。在人类男孩热切的注视下，“光芒”最后放弃了假装自己只是一种新奇的装饰品，撤去伪装的模糊光影显露了实体，跟孩子问了晚上好。

晚上好Astral桑，你也出来玩啦。

游作跟这位天使打照面的次数屈指可数，尽管据说天堂里他跟九十九游马形影不离，但偏好家里蹲追电视连续剧的Astral跟动不动就出门浪的游马不同，鲜少呆在人间界，而游马没有给自己搞人间界住处也是因为习惯跟Astral一块住。这个不常露面个性安静常用外表也不同于一般人类（更接近人类幻想的生物，比如说精灵什么的）的天使对于人类幼崽的好奇心具有某种别样的吸引作用，使得游作对他既尊敬又新奇，今天能一起玩真是太好了。

……虽然Astral只是飘在旁边看他们坐过山车罢了。

被狂甩十分钟后游作踏到地面上扶了扶多少有点晕的脑袋，把风吹掉的帽子戴回去。游马说过山车运行到第三个圈时他看到一个棉花糖小车在往这边来，就拉着游作要去买棉花糖。人类小孩一手攥在小天使手里一手去拉飘飘荡荡的半透明天使，惊讶地发现真的能碰到。Astral似乎打算顺势假装自己是个气球，被游马吐槽还不如直接假装化妆打扮以万圣节标准看也相当诡异的人类算了。

他们找到了那个小车，游马正比划出三根手指表示三个棉花糖Astral忽然不再静止不动而是直接冲到最前，缠绕浅蓝光纹的翅膀呼地展开把另两人护在身后，语气是游作从未听过的富有威胁感：晚上好啊贝库塔。人类幼崽一时没反应过来，悄悄矮身从天使翅膀下方窥探，只见车后包括了头套的全身式卡通向日葵狮子玩偶服滋啦一下撕破了缝线，随后从那里面钻出了一个恶魔，眯眼笑着从没有嘴的地方发出声音：晚上好啊Astral，还有游马同学~

“恶魔”是游作脑中冒出的第一个词，小孩早已习惯了外表比真正的人类还具有迷惑性的恶魔，骤然看到眼前这东西才想起一般人类的常识问题。半秒冷静后他觉得这种混合科幻和魔幻的奇怪外形风格仿佛在哪儿见识过，是哪儿呢……哦！神代凌牙桑变身形态！巴利安！所以这位就是……对了是贝库塔！传说中即使正面接下了天堂最厉害的对地狱精神武器（即九十九游马）也仍然活跃于地狱的恶魔中的恶魔！恍然大悟的小男孩对自己点点头，试图不易察觉地缩身溜到游马身后。他不算很害怕，对方是可怖的存在没错，然而就算免疫了精神武器的救赎洗脑贝库塔也多少心有所感，不会对游马出手，所以自己只要减小存在感，让超自然存在们自个儿处理问题就好。

所以游作没注意到贝库塔瞥见他的小影子后眼睛眯得更不怀好意了。

假扮棉花糖制作人的恶魔没正形地趴在车上和把他当朋友的小天使与敌视他的小天使胡乱扯皮，Astral不复最开始的直白但警惕心仍然打满，游马反而一副纯粹地为偶遇朋友开心的模样。游作蹲在游马背后，无聊地从篮子里抓糖吃，盯着素良给的超大棒棒糖发呆，盘算这么大的糖几天才能吃完这种无营养问题。考虑各处活动都会发糖的情况柚子本就没在小篮子里放太多糖，这下篮子已经见底了，小孩拿起最后一块橙色软糖，撕开包装吧唧吧唧嚼下去——

——只装了一个大棒棒糖的篮子掉在地上发出轻微的啪嗒声。

贝库塔打着哈哈停止扯皮，干脆地抛车瞬移了，周围人类受到了某种精神暗示，集体无视了异状。Astral放松紧绷的身体，游马遗憾这次也没能劝朋友弃恶从善，两个天使转身，看了一圈又一圈……

“游作……？”

是的，说到底全都是了见的错。藤木游作·小白兔ver.冷静地思考着。葵的便当盒没有错误，大家一起赔偿点心也没有错误，想要扮演睡美人的仁也没有错误；如果不是了见要扮爱丽丝，我就不会说要扮兔子，就不会因为两个活动的时间是连续的而直接穿着兔子服到这个超自然存在主办的充满超自然存在的游乐园来，就不会不知碰到了什么而变成现在这个样子。

变化在刹那间完成。视野的极突兀降低使一向淡定的小男孩结结实实地吓了一跳，条件反射地蹬腿跑出去，又惊觉自己的速度快得不可思议，下意识留心于躲避来来往往会动的“柱子”。扑进一丛茂密绿植围了自己一个严严实实并好好地发了会儿抖后小孩才缓慢品味到刚刚脑袋顶上的声响像人类的惊叫，平静了一阵子，用心检查自身的游作立马意识到了最可能发生了什么，下一秒又意识到自己不应该乱跑。但是他把小脑袋探出草丛后，却因为体格差异失去了对方向的把握。

蔫了吧唧的小兔兔窝在原地憋屈，感到弱小，悲愤，又无助。然而藤木游作不是坐以待毙的人，或兔，故而他很快振作起来。体格缩小可头脑依旧清晰，兔子思考起自救的可能性：首先得找到认识的人——非人，最好是天使，恶魔们会不会搭理小动物谁知道，除非是克罗桑，然后为了证明自己的身份需要靠写字——用爪子划拉可以吗？自己肯定是不知碰到什么了，这里超自然存在那么多，出现这种奇怪魔法确实是有可能的，总之要先联络上……

“龙亚，我们来晚了，游星他们朝东区走了。”“嘿等等龙可，至少先坐完过山车……”

外头飘来的对话中的名字让兔子耳朵蹭地竖直了。游作瞬间弹出草丛扑向声源，果不其然，游星的朋友双胞胎天使龙亚和龙可正站在地图立牌那里。小白兔飞快窜至近前，噗叽扒在了打扮成骑士的龙亚脚腕上。

“哇！呃……哇小兔子！龙可，龙可，我也有小动物扑上来了！下次我是不是也能扮白雪公主？我一直好奇那种蓬蓬松松的裙子穿起来是什么感觉！”

真巧，我有个朋友（人类幼崽，七岁）也是这么想的。藤木游作·兔满怀对小天使及时出现的恩典的感激，还不忘吐槽对方作为第三代天使的出息。

“他好小……是谁家的孩子跑丢了吗？”龙可慎重地捧起兔团子，游作忆起这位当下打扮成白雪公主的天使女孩确实拥有与动物对话的能力，假如能直接告诉她自己是谁便再好不过。可惜龙可皱了会眉，疑惑地摇摇头，转身对龙亚说自己无法跟这只兔子说话，满腹期待的兔子当即泄气成了兔饼。只是……不，不是龙可桑的错，说到底，是了见的错。游作窝在龙亚手心里想，随着他们一起往东区移动。没关系，不用特意去找，把我带到游星桑那儿就行。

龙亚和龙可也不是常出现在人间界的天使，但比家里蹲的Astral要好不少。他们不常呆人间界的理由是龙可具备受小动物欢迎的体质，街上走着走着后头就跟上一群猫猫狗狗鸟鸟虫虫一起走，太引人注目了，而龙亚出生起就没跟妹妹分开过，因此也不会自个跑人间界。（“双胞胎就该是这样。”某位大恶魔语。）两个小天使跟游星的关系不错，偶尔也会来家里做客，故游作能认识他们。认识他们真是太好了。

从无助到充满希望，心情大起大落后油然而生的疲惫席卷了幼崽的心灵。小兔子乖巧地蜷缩起身子眯住眼，随波浮沉，忽视外界嘈杂，也不太想玩了，只想赶紧变回去回家抱着大棒棒糖进入梦乡，那个棒棒糖能吃好几天呢……

只是嘈杂的外界似乎不想让他好好休息。

“我的天哪那是游星吗？是游星吧？？他的对手是……哇是十代前辈！！”

……那两个跟天使恶魔的对抗和天堂地狱的大战之类的宏大设定相距最远的家伙在干嘛？游作精神一震，昂起小脑袋左右张望。发现他动作的龙亚贴心地抬高手掌给他看清台上情况。一个五六米高的充气塑胶塔完全暴露在游作眼前，下面同样是充气塑胶的小池子里堆满了五颜六色的塑料球，整体有种令人无力的幼稚感。幼稚的场景中两个身影正在幼稚地竞相往塔上爬，同时更幼稚地互给对方使绊子，看起来还幼稚地斗得格外认真。兔子微微颤抖起来，他看到场边有两个十分眼熟的身影一个举着相机一个笑弯了腰，笑完后再换一下动作重复循环。想到不久后就能看到游戏桑和暗游戏桑将自己监护人x2的黑历史录像带反复播放转发三界大家一起乐，游作深刻理解了上次和朋友们一起去了见家玩时推开门发现鸿上老师做儿童广播体操充当每日锻炼还要他们一起来做时了见为何会露出那种想要原地蒸发的表情。他现在也想原地蒸发。

“这不是龙亚和龙可吗？怎么样要不要也来赌一下？啊，你们的话肯定是压游星赢吧。”

“城之内前辈！晚上好——克罗你在这里！”

两个黄色系发色的少年人出现在双胞胎身后。橙发看上去很像不良少年其实却是个实打实的好——只想干好事的恶魔的是游星朋友圈的克罗·霍根，游作对他也比较眼熟。另一位则是游戏和暗游戏的好友城之内克也，是天使没错，但意外的有一点不良少年的气质，游作更小时候见过他几次，觉得这位前辈疯玩起来跟自己的恶魔监护者颇有一拼。

“克罗克罗，游星是在干什么？”

“抢礼品啊，塔顶上那个，谁先碰到归谁，被从池子挤出去就出局。那俩家伙已经把其他人类或非人类都挤出去了，认真得厉害！真搞不懂，他们谁拿到那个不都一样嘛！”

礼品？小白兔再次伸长脖子，龙亚的手在刚才打招呼时收了回来，但塔顶上的东西还是能勉强看见的……看到了，是一个目测普通成年男性身量大小的兔子玩偶，白色的身体套着蓝色的洋装，笑得傻兮兮的，怀里抱着个大概装满糖果的大竹篮。

小兔子把脸埋进了爪子里。

“久违了，上次我看到他们这么斗还是抢莎士比亚手稿给游戏当礼物，那个玩偶有什么魔力？”

“哼，十代那家伙，看上去好像什么都不在乎，其实非常清楚自己想要什么，只在该认真的时候认真。”

“你这么夸他还压游星赢？”

“本大爷就是看他不爽想看他输！再说我为什么要期待恶魔赢啊？”

新加入的嗓音让兔子重新抬起眼睛，黑发黑衣的朋克乐队装扮……哦这个咋一看有恶魔气质其实是天使的是万丈目桑，游作一直认为他是十代的朋友，本人却否认了，但他明明跟十代关系不错的啊，所以小朋友一直奇怪他们到底是不是朋友……

“想压谁赢跟阵营有什么关系，杰克和克罗不是压游星赢吗？”再次加入谈话的人银发白衣，一身晚礼服，属于咋看很有天使典雅气质的那种恶魔。嗯对是恶魔。

“但爱德你不是压十代赢吗？”

“当然，我干嘛要期待天使赢。”爱德满脸莫名其妙，双标得理直气壮。他仿若觉得跟这帮人没话好说，皮鞋尖一转就要走。没人想拦想一出是一出的恶魔，倒是爱德自己又顿住了。

“这只兔子是你的吗？”

“啊？是我捡到的……”

突地成为注目焦点，游作浑身一僵，继而想到这不是证明自己身份的好时机嘛？小兔子跃跃欲试，探出前爪，想在龙亚手心划拉出自己的名字。然还未及付诸实现，另一个冰凉的指尖就点在了它额头上。

“挺恶作剧的魔法，应该是恶魔干的……这样就解开了，过一会他自己会变回来。”爱德收回手指，看着用短短的前爪抱住脑袋捋被戳凹的毛的小兔子忍不住笑了一声，这回真的转身离开了。克罗一脸惊奇地凑上来，嘀咕自己方才怎么没发现，龙亚一时间不知该将手放到哪里才好，急得原地转了几个圈，被城之内逮停了。龙可叫了一声，前方舞台上战况趋于白热化，两个超自然存在好像有点没把握住力度，池子里的球乒乒乓乓飞出来十好几个。“那个笨蛋！”万丈目嘀咕一句将双胞胎拉开远离战场，城之内拔腿朝近距离看热闹的游戏他们那里跑——尽管大天使和大恶魔肯定没啥事——推推搡搡间游作觉得身体有点异样，赶紧跳下了龙亚手掌，不顾双胞胎的惊呼左闪右躲想找个稍微空旷点的地方，嗯，前面池子那里挺空的……

小男孩闯进天使恶魔打斗的战场时四下一片哗然，但小孩子嘛，有任性的资本，即使乱入也是可以被原谅的。十代和游星望见白色的兔耳朵几乎同时停手呆愣当场，大声问游作怎么先跑来这里了，人类幼崽吐吐舌头没有回答，敏捷地绕过他们三两下窜到充气塔顶直接拽住了让自己的监护人们打得不可开交的玩偶，小兔子跟失去平衡的大兔子一起顺重力坠下，稳稳地落在下面的两人伸出的手臂间。

“结果游作自己拿到了礼物，”十代扛着大兔子玩偶向游戏大倒苦水，“呜，本来应该是我亲手送给他的嘛。”

“游作君也玩累了呢。”游戏看向趴在游星背上睡着的小男孩微笑，城之内在一旁一副欲言又止的样子，暗游戏真的问他有什么事时又狂摇头。

……总觉得说出来会发生什么不得了的后果，比如地狱内战啊天堂和地狱的战争啊什么的……

“游作啊啊啊呜呜呜游作呜呜呜……”闻讯赶来的游马哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，飞在他身后的Astral罕见地没有护犊子，自己也一脸愧疚，“对不起十代哥游星哥我没看好游作对不起对不起呜呜呜……”

“不不没事！游马你看，游作好好的在这里所以没事！啊啊别哭了……”游星在照顾游作，游马只能十代来对付，恶魔对着快要哭化的小天使手足无措。此时先前接到游马的求救一起寻找了半天游作的游矢从天而降，不赞同地看着恶魔前辈摇了摇手指：“十代前辈，有些时候，抱抱可以解决很多问题。”说着他转身大方地给了游马一个拥抱，相当专业地拍背顺气附带轻声安慰。“我怎么觉得把游作丢给柚子的你没资格教育我？”恶魔前辈扶额，但也有样学样地拥抱了愧疚的小天使，感谢他把游作的南瓜糖果盒带了回来。

“喔！这个棒棒糖好厉害，游马你看，谢谢你把它带回来，光这个就够游作吃好几天的！”

人类幼崽的梦境在长长的森林间浮沉，他缩成小小的一团躲在草丛里瑟瑟发抖，来来往往的高大生物踏过四周，森林沙沙作响，空间巨大而不安全，他发着抖，发狠地向外一扑……

坠落的同时白色的兔子缓慢地旋转，失重感如潮水涨漫，而后，有人伸出手臂稳妥地接住他，浮沉在明亮的地方，小而安全的空间……

游作小小呜咽一声，缩在被子里揉揉眼睛，有人拍了拍他的头，小声说我们回家啦，接着睡吧。

嗯……小男孩迷迷糊糊地翻了个身合上眼睛，又想起来自己好像还有该说的话没说……十代桑游星桑，万圣节快乐。

快乐快乐~

万圣节快乐，好好休息吧，游作。

晚安。

万圣之夜，惊喜与不安的漫游。

暂且落幕。

PS：

第二天午休时孩子们热烈地讨论了昨天的活动与收获，了见沉重地表示裙子穿起来并没有特别的感受，因为里面还有南瓜裤，以及最难过的是昨晚自己一直莫名打喷嚏，被爹以为感染了流感禁止了糖果的摄入。

游作心虚地别开了视线。

又过了一天，了见惊讶地发现书包里出现了一个比自己脑袋还大的巨型棒棒糖。

PPS：

整合了Astral，龙亚，龙可，爱德与游作自己的证言后，贝库塔被一些天使与恶魔同时列入了黑名单。

（不过九十九游马还是愿意跟他说话的。）


End file.
